


洛基的歌 | Loki's Song

by Nicole_hiddStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Healing, M/M, Norse Legends, Post-CACW, Soulmate AU, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony isn't Iron Man Anymore, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_hiddStark/pseuds/Nicole_hiddStark
Summary: Loki花了一千年的时间寻找他的灵魂伴侣，他漫游于天空，穿梭于各个王国，只为寻找那个精神之火明亮到可以指引他回家的伴侣。Tony自出生以来就拥有灵魂伴侣，并且知道他的灵魂伴侣不是属于这个世界的人。但在经历了多年的悲痛欲绝之后，经历了父母逝去，纽约大战，他的创伤后应激障碍和失去Pepper之后，他放弃了那些真爱和灵魂伴侣的念头，忽略了他手臂上的印记。当“协定”彻底把Tony的生活打碎时，他丢下一切逃开了，在荒野的湖边独自生活，一边喝着酒，一边盯着窗外，静静看着季节的流逝。但后来Loki降落在他的起居室，Tony和他的灵魂伴侣面对面，突然不得不直面他多年来一直在逃避的事情。不知何故，他们一起认识到爱和治愈，并找到了只有在灵魂伴侣的臂弯里才能有的平静。一天晚上，Loki给Tony唱了歌，关于天空漫游者和指引他回家的精神之光，两个灵魂伴侣之间的联系如此强烈，甚至死亡也无法将他们分开。





	洛基的歌 | Loki's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loki's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181747) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> 译者：nicole&酒城。  
> 几个国籍全都不同的人组成的仙域(划掉)咸鱼杂食翻译组，网易乐乎ID 浮日酒城。欢迎一起翻译霜铁的小伙伴。

Loki's Song/洛基的歌  
作者：NotEvenCloseToStraight  
译者：nicole&酒城

 

 

注意：在这一章中，Tony的自残描写警告。

第一章

拥有一位灵魂伴侣是一件美好的事情，一件值得骄傲、值得珍惜的事。这代表有人在等待你，等待着拥有你，用每一种方式成就你的血肉之躯，确信他们一生中最美好的一天是第一次见到你。

大多数人在灵魂印记显现之前就进入了青春期，而有些人不得不等到20多岁。大多数时候印记显现的是他们的灵魂伴侣的名字，有时则是代表灵魂伴侣的一个符号。少有的情况，印记是一个完整的短语，沿着手臂或背部慢慢移动，抑或印在你的心上。

不过，这都很美丽。

他们说，当你遇到你的灵魂伴侣时会有一种明显的身体反应。有些人把它形容为视线相交时碰撞的火花。另一些人说，这就像是有一根绳子一直在相互牵引彼此，直到他们再也无法抗拒，不得不靠近他们的伴侣。有些人，主要是老一辈的人，说自己在遇到伴侣时真的听到了音乐。

灵魂伴侣的纽带比婚姻更牢固，比任何法律契约都更有约束力，甚至会延续到死亡。在古老国度的故事里，灵魂伴侣会在每一世一次又一次地找到彼此，幸福得足以彼此相爱几个世纪。

 

失去你的伴侣是痛苦的 - 你的灵魂印记由美丽的蓝色变成葬礼百合般的白色，一种身体上的深沉的疼痛似乎扎根于你的骨头里，永远不会减轻。

难怪当一个灵魂伴侣逝去时，另一个很快就会随之而去。

有时，人们是在他们的灵魂伴侣过世后诞生的，他们注定要在没有真爱的情况下生活，他们皮肤上的文字永远是白色的，他们灵魂中空虚的感觉只能试图用财富或冒险来弥补。

有时候，人生来就没有灵魂伴侣，没有任何文字会损伤他们的皮肤，也不需要去急切的找寻那个对你来说意义重大的人，可以随心所欲地相恋继而失恋。

大多数人认为没有灵魂伴侣的人会被诅咒，而有些人认为他们是幸运的。

Tony Stark会认为自己是没有灵魂伴侣的幸运儿之一。他会认为自己有幸在灵魂伴侣逝去后出生。他甚至会乐于遇见最终失去他的灵魂伴侣，也会乐于在灵魂伴侣故去后被痛苦吞噬。

因为无论怎样都比现在这样更好。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Anthony Edward Stark 生来就有灵魂印记，与其说是祝福，不如说是诅咒。

医生们从来没有见过这样的情况。从来没有一个婴儿从子宫里出来时皮肤上已经留下了印记。Maria和Howard抱着他们的儿子，只能交换着不安的眼神。

那印记是一种华丽的靛蓝色，字母在他小小的手臂上微妙地滚动着，是一种从未有人见过的语言。即使是Howard，凭着他的天才和决心也搞不清他儿子的灵魂印记用的是什么语言，上面写的是什么名字或短语。

Howard想要研究它，痴迷于它，确信它可以被科学解释。

Maria只是把她的宝贝放在长袖的连体衣里，从来没有谈起过这件事，也不希望Tony觉得他和别人不一样。她低声祈祷这不是一个坏兆头，不表示她的儿子将注定要过上艰难的生活，或者他的灵魂伴侣会毁了他。

几年来，一切都很好。

但只有几年。

第一次发现Tony的灵魂伴侣不太……正常是在Tony四岁的时候。在一个阳光明媚的早晨，他在托儿所玩耍。他手臂上深蓝色的字迹突然渗入了苍白的色泽，Tony在床上躺了一个星期，因为他的小心肝被他的灵魂伴侣的死亡打碎了，他还太年幼，甚至不明白发生了什么，或者他为什么不能停止哭泣。

而第二天早上，Tony的印记又恢复到了深蓝色，这个不可读的印记像以前一样充满活力。

四岁的Tony伸手去拿他的记号笔，在印记上乱涂乱画，直到他的胳膊被划伤，他仍然不太明白发生了什么事，但不管怎样，他还是对疼痛感到不安。

在他上幼儿园的那一年事情再度发生，蓝色渐渐淡化为白色，Tony离开学校躲进自己的房间里，用手揉着他的胳膊，眼泪弄脏了妈妈的衬衫。

他七岁时从学校打来电话，Maria不得不去把Tony带回家。课间休息时印记又变成了白色，Tony歇斯底里地瘫倒在地。

“妈妈，为什么？”他哭着，紧紧地抱着她，几乎使Maria感到疼痛。“为什么这种情况又发生了？为什么会这么疼？”

“我的甜心。”Maria喃喃地说，用双臂搂住他颤抖的身躯，试图找到合适的词语向一个孩子解释灵魂伴侣的关系。

“Tony，我的甜心，大多数人的灵魂伴侣都生活在这个世界上，但有些人的灵魂伴侣……已经不在这里了。还有，有些灵魂不得不在天空中游历，只为寻找那个能使他们的人生变得完整的灵魂伴侣。”

“我不明白发生了什么。”她坦白地说道，吻了吻他沾满泪水的脸颊。“但是，仅仅因为我们不理解，并不会使你的灵魂伴侣对你的意义变得不那么真实，不那么重要。仅仅因为我们不知道发生了什么，并不意味着这个——这个——“她的呼吸变得颤抖。

“Tony，仅仅因为我们不明白，并不意味着这是件坏事。我相信你的灵魂伴侣和你一样困惑。我们得耐心点，试着——试着——”Maria终于说不下去了，她把嘴唇贴在儿子的头上，她的眼泪掉下来。

Tony哭了，直到不能呼吸他也一直抓着他手臂上的标记，有血流了出来。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tony十二岁时第一次尝试清除掉印记，用一块他找到的浮石擦拭着由蓝变白的文字，直到一名女仆发现了他，开始大声呼救，为他包扎。

Howard愤怒地摇着他的儿子，Tony扯开他的衣服，冲他的父亲大叫，叫他不要管他。

“你为什么伤害自己？”Howard吼道。 “我不会容忍你伤害你自己！”

Tony把流血的手臂抱在胸前，然后大喊：“我恨他！”

“谁？！”

“我的灵魂伴侣！”Tony撕开纱布，给Howard看那个白色的标记。 “他又死了，我恨他！”

“你的灵魂伴侣是‘他’吗？”Howard问，Tony看到了他父亲脸上写满了厌恶的表情。

“好吧。”Tony苦笑起来。 “你现在也恨他，不是吗？”

************************

Tony十七岁时，因为严重烧伤被紧急送往医院，他的母亲在他身边哭泣。Tony咬紧牙关，紧紧按住他的上臂，拒绝尖叫。

“亲爱的为什么？你为什么要这么做？你为什么要伤害自己？你为什么要这么做？!”Maria歇斯底里，几乎到了需要镇静剂的地步，Tony闭上眼睛，这样他就看不到她的眼泪了。

“我厌倦了他这样对我。”

“什、什么？Maria擦了擦眼泪，伸出手去摸他的脸。“你是什么意思，宝贝？什么意思？”

“五次。”Tony沉闷地说。“我的伴侣死了五次，或者假装死了，每一次都快把我逼疯了，所以我也要做。一。次。”

“哦，亲爱的。”Maria涌出新的泪水。“Tony，烧掉你手臂上的印记不会改变你有灵魂伴侣的事实。这个印记就是为了让你找到他。试图销毁它也不会被抹去——不会被抹去——”

“也许不会。”Tony把手放在她的手上，试图安慰她。“但我希望这对他的伤害和对我的伤害一样严重。这是值得的。”

“一把刀，宝贝。”Maria哽咽道。“你把一把热得通红的刀放在胳膊上，弄伤了自己，然后……”

“我希望他会尖叫。”Tony说完，转过头去盯着救护车的墙壁。

三天后，Maria站在Tony的门外，听着他毁掉了房间里所有的东西，因为当烧伤消失后，他的标记再次充满了蓝色。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

最后一次Tony试图抹去印记是在他父母去世后。

Rhodey载着Tony驶出公路，他们从破碎的玻璃上走过，避开没有完全冲洗掉血液的岩石，去买了任何一种看起来味道勉强过得去的酒，然后在Rhodey的公寓地板上喝得酩酊大醉。

那之后，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，几乎看不清路，Tony摸着他手臂上的字母，摸着微微凸起的边缘，憎恨站在自己对立面的人，叫他最好的朋友带他去一家纹身店。

Maria Collins Carbonell Stark 的名字文在Tony的肩膀直到手腕上，完全覆盖了令他憎恨的蓝色字迹，疼痛足以让Tony忘记他的心是多么的破碎，至少有几天是这样。

这是最后一次有人问他的印记。再也没有人提起这件事，没有人问Tony Stark是否找到了他的灵魂伴侣，Tony也从来没有提起过。

他也从来没有告诉任何人，在他父母葬礼后的一个星期，灵魂印记在纹身下燃烧成了白色，蓝色仅仅在一小时内流回他的印记时，它清除了Tony手臂上每一点墨水，他母亲的名字被困扰着Tony一生的蓝色字母抹去。

Tony所能做的就是倒一杯威士忌，把自己锁在实验室里，忽略它。

当他从阿富汗山洞逃出来的时候，当他以钢铁侠的身份拯救世界的时候，Tony是忽视痛苦的专家，无视了每一次那该死的印记再次变颜色时几乎令他屈膝的情绪波动。

事实上，他真的是个忽略痛苦的专家，当Obadiah从他的胸口拆下电弧反应堆，当无限长的、难以想象的痛苦持续着——

Tony太累了，他希望他真的能死去。

 

也许那时他的灵魂伴侣也会死去。

***********************  
***********************

 

那个阿斯加德人看着他的方式让Tony感到不舒服。不仅是因为是个神在看他。  
不，还有其他什么意味……存在。   
这令他很不安。   
在Tony揍了他一顿，怂恿他去做下一步动作，叫他“驯鹿游戏”时，这个神——或其他什么物种——只是震惊地盯着他看。  
Tony认为Loki只是难以相信一个人类设法阻止了他——但那似乎不太对。   
甚至在Thor把Loki那张闷闷不乐的脸藏进神盾局的运输工具里，把他锁在那个玻璃笼子之后，Loki捕获了Tony的目光，一个神秘的微笑浮现在他的唇边，他的眼睛随着每一个动作变成了鲜活的绿色。

在一切快结束的时候，Tony降落在Stark大厦上面对着Loki的脸，他的手臂开始发痒得厉害，几乎使他无法集中注意力。Loki坏心眼地咧嘴一笑，好像他知道什么事似的。

在结束了有关魔杖性能问题的讨论之后，Loki提着他的脖子拎起他，他们的脸靠的如此之近，以至于Tony稍微一倾斜就能亲吻到他。但当然没有，当然他没有，主要是因为Loki在这个令人困惑的时刻盯着他的眼睛，看起来脆弱极了。他在他面前用钢铁侠的面具遮挡住了脸，然后Loki挂上一副假笑，把Tony扔出窗外，抛向蓝天，所以比起那双绿色的眼睛为什么紧盯着Tony的反应堆，他还有更紧迫的事情要担心。

然后，就是核武器，还有可怕的太空之旅。Tony在那一刻本应死去——那几秒钟的平静让他倍感慰藉——可Hulk用大地的颤抖把他拉回了这片生机勃勃的土地，他的心脏重新开始跳动。

Tony开玩笑地说他差点会被吻（白雪公主梗），说到了想吃沙瓦玛（一种中东食物，复联1片尾聚餐彩蛋中出现），然后他闭上眼，告诉自己不要尖叫。

然后Tony再也没有想过Loki，至少几天里没有想过，因为他们还有很多事情要做，必须把整个城市重新整合起来，必须对付外星人等等。

但当他睡着的时候——他设法得到了一点睡眠时间，他清晰地回忆起Loki触摸他时的每一处细节。

Loki用那只大手抓住他的脖子，把他举起来，好像他很轻的时候，他们赤裸的皮肤第一次真正地触碰到了一起，一段旋律在Tony的脑海里掠过。是他九岁左右时在钢琴上创作的一首歌曲的几小节。

它就在那儿，Tony还没来得及抓住它，它就不见了。当时他什么也没想，但它在他的梦中萦绕了好多天。

后来，当他看着Thor把Loki带进时空通道或彩虹桥或别的什么东西里时，Loki那双绿眼睛的目光再一次与他相遇，那首歌的几小节又一次在Tony的脑海中飘荡。

他回到家，打开一瓶威士忌，喝了下去，直到他再也听不到那段音乐。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“那是什么歌，Tony？你已经哼了好几天了，都没办法从我的脑子里消失了。”

“抱歉。”他心不在焉地向Pepper道了歉，眼睛盯着他在加利福尼亚的住宅外的水面。

“没关系。”她安慰他，温柔地摩挲着他的肩膀。“只是你很久没弹钢琴了，甚至连音乐都不怎么听，所以听到你哼歌很奇怪。”

Tony似笑非笑地转过身，拍了拍她的手。他们在尝试接受这整个关系，是的。他们一起分享了美妙的舞蹈，还有一个很棒的吻，但是Pepper……她令他心醉神迷，是他所需要的和想要的一切，但是他们——他们的尝试很艰难。

自从纽约大战以来，他需要成为复仇者联盟的积极一员，还有随着他“令人愉快”的惊恐发作症的增加，Tony就再也没有和她在一起了。不再是了。

也许他从没完全成为Pepper的另一半。因为Pepper的灵魂印记没有写着Anthony，而Tony尽管不知道他的印记说的是什么，他也知道那不是Pepper。纽约之战以来，即便是现在，那个蓝色的标记也很疼，Tony的胳膊疼得厉害，有时几乎使他瘫痪。

甜美的、完美的、拥有金色灵魂的Pepper，无需任何解释就能理解。她悄悄地把她的东西从主卧室搬到她的楼层。她在公共场合握着他的手，更多的是因为他的极度焦虑比外表更糟糕。她每天都会接管更多的公司业务，这样Tony就不用那么担心了。

于是，Tony给她买了一份奇怪的礼物，为了“谢谢你保持安静”。他甚至在天气炎热的时候也穿长袖衬衫，一遍又一遍地哼着那首愚蠢的歌。

最后他坐在钢琴边，让脑海中的音乐流过他的手指，让他手臂上的深蓝色的印记燃烧起来，直到眼泪顺着他的脸淌下来。他弹着那首他很久以前写的歌，一首他曾经爱过，现在只剩下憎恨的歌。

他坐着，弹着钢琴，大声哭泣，Pepper站在门口，用手捂住嘴，看着她所爱的人濒临崩溃。

 

第二章  
它又变成了白色的。

Tony盯着印记，茫然地怀疑这次发生了什么事，这事关他得干掉多少瓶威士忌。

多年来，当蓝色被抽离只剩下白色，或者蓝色在阵阵发热中涌回，每次这该死的东西变化都产生疼痛，他几乎对此感到麻木。

从纽约大战后它似乎更加强大，更难以忽视。在Mandarin事件后情况再次恶化，而当协议从他手中粉碎了他所爱的一切时，印记的状况糟糕透顶。

甚至是Rhodey。他从未真正从Vision和Falcon的事故中恢复过来，尽管他一遍又一遍地尝试接触Tony，Tony却将他远远推开。

反正这样更好。 

Tony觉得自己好像是一剂令人不愉快的毒药，他所说的一切都带着毒性。他甚至不能和他的老团队待在同一个房间里除了发生争吵，不能和媒体谈话除非是抨击他们，自从Pepper——自从Pepper——

Tony紧紧地握住杯子，尽量不去想她。

天啊，想到她还是很伤心。

在绝境病毒事件后，她再也不能忍受了。她已经试过了，但是Tony太专注于实验，不能提供给她所需要的帮助。她走了，而他知道他无论如何也不能给她任何东西，就放她离开了。现在流言四起，说有个叫“拯救”的英雄，一天一次拯救着世界，他知道是她。

 

那很好。很好。

Pepper被人需要……她比Tony更被人需要。很好。Rhodey也比Tony更被人需要，没什么，一切都很好。

 

每个人都比Tony更值得被人需要，这意味着没有人需要Tony，那也…很好，没事，对他没什么关系。

 

甚至连公司大部分时间都是自己运营的，Tony只是在必要的时候签字或接电话。

他甚至不再住在纽约，他也从来没有费心去重建他在加利福尼亚的家。

复仇者联盟……可能在做什么，他不知道。他也不在乎。他不再是队里的一员了，再也不受人欢迎了，而且那个冬日战士似乎正好站在队长旁边填补了他的位置，所以那只是——那只是——Tony喝了杯酒，也就不再想那些事了。

他现在的生活远离那个世界。他什么也不想做。什么也提不起他的兴趣。什么也激不起他的好奇心。事实上，除了偶尔被他的印记灼烧外，这些天Tony甚至感觉不到任何东西，他只是在麻木的发呆中走来走去，晚上独自上床睡觉。

 

他坐在露台上，在美墨边界这一侧的大房子里俯瞰着巨大的湖，喝着他的威士忌。

每天晚上弹钢琴。

修理他的机器人仓库。

 

他没想过他艹蛋的会在四十多岁的时候已经失去了生活的渴望。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
也许是……一声雷鸣，让Tony摔了杯子，打碎了那水晶制品，把那杯黑乎乎的酒洒得满地都是。

不，不是轰隆的雷声。也许是某人重磅登陆？听起来像是Thor在复仇者大厦随意降落时发出的噪音，Tony非常昂贵的大厦里到处是嘈杂的巨响和燃烧的痕迹。

烦人。

但他关心发生了什么吗？

Tony叹了口气，不自觉地抓着他的胳膊，往楼上的主客厅走去。Tony拖着沉重的脚步上楼梯，抓着栏杆来保持平衡，第一千次想他为什么不定居在一个真正的小屋里，而不是假装成小屋的豪宅。实际上，这所房子只有两层楼，却有五千平方英尺的面积，对他一个人来说实在是太大了，但Tony·Stark从来没有拥有过任何不起眼的东西，他认为他现在也不打算改变。

Tony伸手从冰箱里拿了一杯啤酒，不愿在手里没有酒精的情况下面对神秘的响声。他打开了起居室的大门，一看到眼前的情景，他就停下了脚步。

“哦，这是……”这位不速之客低沉的声音听起来很困惑。“这和我所想的不一样。”

“Loki。”Tony难以置信地笑了起来，那并不是真正的笑容，即使这种难以置信是百分之百真实的，可他最后一次笑是什么时候？“你到底在这里做什么？”

“它……”高个子男人慢慢地转过身来，小心翼翼地打量着周围的环境，“真是个好问题。”

Tony盯着他看了一会儿，但半神什么也没说，仍旧睁大眼睛环视着房间。

“好吧，你想来一杯啤酒吗？”他疲惫地问道，Loki微微假笑。 “我确信你从……无论你从哪里来，都是一段漫长的旅程。就算不怎么样，我仍然是个体面的主人。所以。一杯啤酒？”

“这是可以接受的。是的。“Loki盯着拱形天花板的木梁。 “是的，我认为喝一杯可能会有……帮助。”

Tony对这种正式的、低调的语气翻了两下眼睛，但仍然转身多拿了个瓶子在厨房里清洗，很清楚他的一举一动都在绿眼睛的注视下。

“告诉我，Stark。”Loki开口了，Tony用咳嗽隐藏起他的颤抖，真的很惊讶他居然感受到了什么，憎恨于这个深沉的声音翻滚在他耳边时他产生的感情波动。

“我能告诉你什么，Odinson？还是Laufeyson？我没办法对你家庭的事情一直保持肯定。”Tony试图讽刺和嘲笑，但话语却平平无奇，缺少了他们以前的针锋相对。 “或者因为我们显然非常友好，足够让你能不受邀请地进入我的房子，我能叫你Loki吗？”

Loki的眼睛眯起来，他的话充满了恶意，正是Tony试图传达却失败了的恶意。 “告诉我，Anthony，你的手臂还困扰着你吗？或者你已经放弃试图从你的皮肤上撕下我的名字？“

Tony一下子笑了出起来，伴着一声巨响把头撞在冰箱门上，他的笑声如此破碎，以至于Loki把手放在自己的心脏上，不安地摩擦着他的灵魂印记。

“当然，这是你的印记。”Tony又笑了起来，这次Loki退了一步，和那笑声拉开距离。 “毫无疑问。”

“我 - ”Loki现在犹豫了一下，突然间对自己不太确定。 “我不明白这为什么引你发笑。”

“根本不好笑。”Tony在冰箱门上猛撞，而后朝Loki扔了一瓶酒。 “这根本不好玩。”

*****************  
“它是什么时候出现的？”Loki问道，把手中的空瓶子翻过来。“我的印记。你是什么时候得到的？”

“我生来就带着它。”Tony平静地回答。

Loki扬起眉毛表示怀疑。“真的吗？天生的么？这相当…”

“是的，我知道。我这一生听说了所有的关于我是个怪物的事情。”Tony没在看Loki，所以他没有看到对方脸上闪过的愤怒。

“这并不全是坏事，一开始不是。”Tony继续说道。“孩子们不理解这些东西，我穿着背心和T恤，并没意识到这印记意味着什么，你知道，我不仅有一个标记，而且它是一种根本不存在的语言。直到后来我才意识到我是怎样的怪物。”

“我的语言已经存在了上千年。“Loki反驳道。“仅仅因为凡人不理解它，并不意味着它是不存在的。”

Tony只是耸了耸肩。“虽然这可能是真的，但它并不能阻止我父亲观察我就像观察一个……”

“不要再说‘怪物’这个词了”。Loki警告说，怒火在他的眼中闪烁，但Tony没有理会他。

“就像我是个怪物。但是这也比不上当他发现我的灵魂伴侣是一个男人时，他看待我的方式。那完全是另一个层次……”Tony的声音渐渐低沉下来，他喝了口酒来稳住自己。“那是另一个我和他讨论的话题，是展现Howards A+优秀的育儿方法的另一个例子。妈妈似乎从来都不在乎，但是爸爸呢？是的。他非常关心。”

“Anthony……”Loki开始小心翼翼。“你和我一样清楚，我们不能选择我们的灵魂伴侣的性别。”

Tony耸耸肩，烦躁的抽动着。“无论如何。 第一件事真的使我认清我的……状况……当时我四岁。“

“那个年龄发生了什么事？”Loki向前倾身，专心听Tony说的一切，试图评估Tony脸上的情绪。

但他没有任何感情。Tony的脸上一片空白，他的声音从来没有偏离那种平静的音高。他几乎纹丝不动，说话的时候凝视着椅子，这让Loki……很受伤。

“我四岁的时候，”Tony缓慢地说道，“你第一次死掉了。或者至少是我一生中的第一次。我在床上躺了整整一个星期，哭个不停，直到想吐为止，甚至不明白为什么我认为我的心脏像从胸腔里被撕开了。你知道吗，才四岁的孩子就了解灵魂伴侣？但他们并不真正理解死亡。

Loki艰难地咽了口唾沫，回想起几十年前某个星球上的一场战斗，一根长矛刺穿了他的心脏。他在战场上足足躺了好几天。他的身体恢复得非常缓慢，有时他根本不认为这能起什么作用，他会死在一个无名星球的泥泞土地上。尽管数日，最终他还是痊愈了。可他从没想过他的灵魂伴侣会认为他死了。

“你……感觉到了？“Loki低声说。“当我——”

“当我的灵魂伴侣死掉时？是的，这很棒，谢谢。”

“我不会真正的死亡。”他指出这一点。“作为一个神，我有非凡的治愈能力。只是有时候要比别人花费更长的时间来自愈--如果这能安慰到你。”

“这不能。”Tony汤尼喝完他的啤酒，把瓶子扔了出去，让它从垃圾桶里砰地一声反弹了出来。“绝对不能。”

Loki挥了挥手，瓶子从地板上升起来，静静地被放进垃圾桶里，但Tony没有理会他的魔术表演。

“在我五岁生日的时候，”他继续说，“你又死了一次。下一次在大概二年级的时候。每一次，”Tony拍了拍他的胸口，他的弧形反应堆被放在那里呆了这么多年。“每一次它都让我倒在地板上，在床上躺几天。无法呼吸。不能进食。我妈妈坐在我旁边，告诉我——”

他突然停止说话，站起身来，想再喝一杯。

“她跟你说了什么？”Loki问道，更加好奇为什么提到Tony的母亲带来了他整晚在Tony身上看到的第一点情绪。

Tony耸了耸肩。“那不重要。那是个可怕的建议，毫无帮助。我当时不懂，现在也不想懂。”

“我明白了。”Loki等了一会，才问-“下一次我是什么时候死的？”

“当我十二岁的时候。”Tony说，这就是他对那个特殊事件所说的全部评论，他蜷回在沙发上，凝视窗外。

Loki想了一会儿，然后拽起皮衣的袖子，站起来，把它放在直背椅子上。现在他身穿无袖束腰外衣盖住裤子，越过几步跪在Tony面前，耐心地等待着，直到那颗深褐色脑袋转过身来看着他。

“十二岁。”Loki重复道，在他的二头肌上找到了几个小伤疤，看起来像-”

“真想不到。”Tony评论道。“浮石的痕迹。”

Loki把手指移向另一个更大的伤疤，一端扁平，另一端弯曲成一道邪恶的弧形。

“十七岁。”Tony简短地说。“刀。我想把印记从我的手臂上烧掉。所以你确实感觉到了。”

“是的，那一次很痛苦。”Loki扬起眉毛。“痛苦到我以为我的灵魂伴侣已经不幸罹难。”

Tony把目光移开，但是在那之前Loki看到他的唇角挂着满意的微笑。

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“你还在吗？”第二天一大早，Tony用疲惫的声音向Loki打招呼。“上帝啊，你还在这里。”

Loki从窗口转过身来，扬起眉毛，犹豫地笑了笑。“晨安，Anthony。”

“这儿只有Tony，驯鹿游戏。”

Loki不理会他的嘲笑，仔细地看着另一个人。“你睡得不太好。”他说的比Tony要求的多。“事实上，我认为你昨晚根本没睡。”

Tony的表情甚至没变。“你知道，评论人们的睡眠习惯很奇怪。”

“原谅我。Loki平静地举起双手。“很难忽视你脑中的挣扎关于我们的——”

“我们什么都没有。”Tony说完，在Loki还没来得及提起灵魂纽带、暗示他们之间有某种联系之前就打断了Loki的话。“如果我的礼貌再多一点，我会你送出去，或者前门就在那里你自便。”越过肩膀他指了指，然后开始在冰箱里翻找早餐食品，把鸡蛋和各种蔬菜放在柜台上。

Loki嘴唇轻启，微微一笑。“你甚至都没问我为什么会在这里，Anthony。”

“因为我不在乎。”Tony打开炉子，Loki向他靠近，走近时围着他转了一圈。“叫我Tony。不是Anthony。”

“你真的不在乎。”Loki很惊讶地说。“我试图毁灭你的小世界，带了一个军队的外星人来消灭你的小星球，现在突然出现在你的小房子里，你却毫无疑问。你只是……给我一杯饮料，然后上床睡觉。即使你发现实际上是我的名字刻印在你的皮肤上，是我的责任让你小时候受尽痛苦。你真的不在乎。”

“我的房子并不小。”Tony恼怒地说，又感到一阵惊讶，因为他居然对此有情绪反应。“无所谓。对，我不在乎你是否认为我的房子很小。你走之前我需要喂你吃东西吗？”

“我没有进食的习惯。”

“真的吗？”Tony打碎鸡蛋放入平底锅里。“因为雷神每天晚上吃得就像世界末日马上到了一样。”

“是的，Thor Odinson 把享受他所做的每一件事作为他一生的使命，无论是吃、喝、打架还是嫖妓。”Loki嘲笑道，或许还带着点苦涩……苦笑这一切。

但Tony似乎没有注意到，只是点点头。“我懂你。”

Loki静静地看了几分钟，看着Tony有条不紊地搅拌鸡蛋，切菜，用平底锅烹煮，整个过程没有交谈，甚至眼都没眨一下，他的表情完全是空白的。

这个凡人好像对什么都没感觉，这让Loki困扰，他的手又碰了碰他刻在心头的印记，心不在焉地摸着。

Tony嘶嘶叫着，差点把盘子掉了下来，伸手去抓他的左二头肌。

哦，那很有趣。 Loki想。

“有什么事情困扰着你？”他漫不经心地问道，尽量不让人觉得他太屈尊俯就，但为了引起这个本该是他灵魂伴侣的男人的反应，他忍不住要刺激他。

Tony走过他身边，好像他不在那里似的。他坐在桌子旁，把盘子放在面前，咬了一口，才勉强回答。“一定是我的标记的墨水又变蓝了，因为你显然没有死。”

“它会改变颜色。”Loki缓缓地说，轻拍着下巴。“每一次？每一次我的死亡和…复活？ "

“没错。”

“它很痛？每一次？”Loki的手颤抖着，突然对他产生了同情。

“每一次。”Tony又开始吃了起来，Loki只是看着，沉浸在自己的思绪中，直到Tony咕噜了一声，然后猛地把头转向柜台。

回头看去，Loki看到一个盘子，里面还有半个鸡蛋和蔬菜煎蛋卷。“噢。你……为我做了饭。”

“我是为自己做饭。 我只是做太多了。 所以不要让它浪费。”

Loki忍不住嘴角绽开笑容，小心翼翼地接过盘子，坐在小桌旁Tony的对面。

“谢谢你，Anthony。”

“说真的，叫我Tony。”

************************  
“你在这儿住了多长时间？”后来，Loki和Tony一起站在有顶棚的平台上，眺望着水面。

“几年。”Tony自然的回答了，但Loki知道他并没有真正参与到对话中。

“你这样觉得快乐吗？毕竟没有高科技，没有华丽的聚会和昂贵的西装。没有…其他人。”他停了一下。“我很惊讶。我会认为像你这样的人——”

“我这样很好。”Tony打断他。“非常好。”

“我听说有人试图绑架你的团队。”Loki挥了挥手，从露台那边召唤了把椅子来到他身边，优雅地坐下。“事关那份协定，对吗？”

“是的。”

“这会让你的几个朋友付出代价。而且你的生命几乎也全部贡献了，对吗？”

“是的。”

Loki又沉默了，Tony的简短回答使他气馁。

这位亿万富翁只是坐着，双脚交叉在脚踝处，一只手握着一瓶水，另一只手懒洋洋地用手指拨弄着螺丝刀。

“你知道，我从来没有真正的…死过。”Loki再次尝试开口。“杀死一个神是非常困难的，而且我似乎比其他人更难结束生命。每一次……”他拍拍自己的手臂指出Tony的印记在哪里。“每一次我受到的伤害确实会让一个凡人死去，但我只是痊愈了，不管要花费一天还是一个星期。”

Tony点了点头，表示他听到了，但根本没有对此发表评论，他们安静地一起坐了一个多小时。

“你为什么来这里，Loki？”Tony最后问道，甚至没有转头看他，仍然对着水面说话。

“我以为你不在乎。”Loki笑着说，然后发现Tony没有上钩又皱起了眉头。“我发现自己的处境很糟糕，受了重伤，所以我没有选择跑开，而是把自己传送回家。”

“那你怎么最终到了这里？甚至连Nick Fury 和他那令人毛骨悚然的眼睛都不知道这个地方。”

“我告诉过你。我传送自己回家。”Loki重复道。

“这像是个谜语吗？”Tony的声音里闪现出一丝烦恼。“我不得不说，自从我们上次见面以来，我对其他世俗的烂事的耐心已经急剧下降了。”

“我想说的是，当我聚集我的Seidr（卢恩语），我的魔力，召唤咒语回家的时候，它并没有把我送到Asgard，尽管我在那里很难受欢迎，或者甚至是Jotunheim ……它把我带到了你身边。”

Tony的手攥紧了水瓶，整个瓶子都变皱了，但他依旧面无表情。“你的魔法以为我是……是你的家吗？”

“我们是灵魂伴侣，Anthony。”Loki指出。“辨认出这一点对我的魔力来说并不难，这就是我的魔法会把我带到你身边，而不是把我送到只能独处的地方的原因。”

“那么你也有标记？”Tony模模糊糊地向他示意。“你的宇宙认为我们也是灵魂伴侣？”

“我们共享同一个宇宙，Anthony。”

“那就对了。所以你有一个灵魂伴侣。而那个人……就是我。”

“是的。”Loki平静地说道，他仰着头，试图捕捉微弱的阳光，等待Tony再次开口。

“你拥有这印记多久了？”Tony的声音带着一点摇摆不定，Loki对他话语中的激动之情微微一笑，但他没有转过头看，这给了Tony一种安静的平和感。

 

“Anthony，你的印记刻在我的皮肤上已经有一千多年了。”

 

第三章

Loki吃了一小口他的牛排，尽管他并没有什么吃的欲望，也愿意吃Tony专门为他做的东西。

今晚是Tony第一次特意为两个人准备足够的食物，烤两大块牛排和几份蔬菜。

“你是一位出色的厨师。”Loki边说边啜饮着他的酒。

“只是一块牛排。”Tony只回答了这句话。Loki慢慢地点了点头，又咬了一口，试图弄清楚如何把这个黑发男人拉进更深入的对话中。

“你打算住多久？”Tony突然问道。“在这里，我的意思是。你打算在这里呆多久？”

Loki抬起头，思忖着他的回答，然后说:“考虑到我根本就没计划过来这里，我确实也没想过离开的日期。你要我离开吗？如果我的存在打扰到你的话，我会的。”

“我只是不习惯有人陪伴。”Tony很快说道。“有点像生活在无为之中，自由自在。”

“如果不是太麻烦的话，”Loki开始小心翼翼地说，“我发现自己……在经历了很长的一段糟糕透顶的时间以来，第一次放松下来。如果你允许我留下来，我将不胜感激，我能够提供生活费，或者食物，或者——”

“我是个亿万富翁。”Tony打断了他的话，“而且在越来越富有，因为我不再负担为团队购买昂贵武器的开支，也不再为了慈善活动买三千美元的西装了。这里的生活费用甚至不登记在我的银行账户中。我不需要你提供任何东西。”

“我假设这是公平的。”Loki继续开始吃东西，不知道该怎么对付Tony的情绪激动。实际上，这是在第一次他们谈论灵魂印记以后，Tony所说过的最多的话。尽管这几天一直试图引出他的谈话，Loki发现自己不确定该如何回应。

“你在哪里睡觉？”

“哦，我不睡觉。“Loki自然地回答。“起码不常这么做。睡眠对我而言并不是完全必要的。

“你可以和我一起睡在楼下。”Tony说，咬了一口牛排。“不是和我在一块，是在某间多余的卧室里。有四个，你随便挑吧。我的房间是大厅尽头那个大的，所以别选那个。”

“噢，嗯，谢谢。”Loki对这一提议非常满意，并不打算拒绝。“谢谢你，Anthony。”

Tony抬起头，皱着眉头，仿佛他突然想到了什么。“我还有多余的衣服，如果你厌倦了穿皮革。但你是个高个子的混蛋，所以那些衣服可能不怎么合身。如果你愿意，也可以试试。”

“我的衣服有问题吗？”Loki问道，他真的很困惑。他喜欢他的皮革，享受它贴合皮肤的方式，喜欢那衬托他的色彩。“或许，它招致你的不满？”

“没有，但是你看起来像是文艺复兴时期的集市上卖羊肉的。”Tony翻了翻眼睛。“我完全不介意，但它不可能像牛仔裤一样舒适，不是吗？皮革很好，但是——”

Loki慢慢地笑了笑，眼睛显得炯炯有神。“Anthony，你喜欢我穿皮衣的样子吗？”

“我说了我一点也不介意。”Tony嘟哝着，把盘子放在水槽里。“别表现得像我说过的那样。”

Loki什么也没说，但当Tony从水槽边转过身来的时候，他的吸气声清晰可辨。他看到Loki穿着深蓝色的牛仔布和浅绿色的T恤，他那暗色的头发在织物的衬托下显得乌黑，当他再次抬起头时，他的眼睛是醉人的深绿色，Tony不得不清了清嗓子才开口说话。

“这--这是一个巧妙的把戏。”

“是的。魔力是相当有用的。”Loki这样评论自己，又喝了一口酒。当Tony的目光再次落在他身上时，他弯弯眼睛笑了起来。

也许他应该感到被冒犯，试着嘲笑Tony，毕竟Loki曾经给他带来的只有痛苦和悲伤。

但在这么多个世纪以来，Loki的灵魂伴侣第一次陪伴在他身边，他精神上的空洞似乎不再那么疼痛难忍，他几乎感觉到温暖，即使没有那么多皮革和织物作为他的保护层。

Loki站起来时，Tony的眼睛闪着兴趣的光芒，半神无法掩饰的微笑着。

也许Tony仍然可以感受到什么。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
噩梦可能会把他吵醒，但是房间里会出现意想不到的人让Tony在床上猛地站起来。

“放松，Anthony。”Loki的声音在黑暗中显得更加深沉。“没有必要担心。”

“不需要担心。你只是…半夜里站在我的房间里。因为这是正常的、适应良好的人应该做的。”Tony的声音渐渐惊慌失措，Loki在阻止自己之前向Tony的方向走了一步，向他伸手。

“退后。”Tony命令他。“退后!”

话语不稳但怒不可遏，所以Loki自动后退了几步，退回到门口。

“你梦见了与Chitauri的战斗。”他轻声说。经过长时间的沉默，Tony在黑暗中点了点头。

又过了好一会儿，他说:“太空中的黑洞。我的战甲停止运行的时候，我差点死了。我想我是死了。我也想死。但是我却没有。现在，我因此做了噩梦。”

“我很抱歉，我是让你如此痛苦的原因。”Loki承认。“我无法解释我为什么要做这些事，但无论如何我都会请求原谅。”

“Thor已经解释过了。“Tony疲惫地说道。“他大部分时间都在解释。比如精神控制，之后你怎么戒断影响的，还有他们如何剥夺你的魔力。这一切都很北欧神话，超凡脱俗，在纽约之战前看起来是难以置信的，但在纽约之战后——在纽约之战后，这变成了生活的常态，不是吗？”

“我理解。”Loki并没有完全理解所谓“生活的常态”指的什么，但他几乎能感觉到Tony的精疲力竭和紧张，这就够了。

Tony躺下，闭上眼睛，知道Loki站在那里，还在看着。

“你知道那是我。”他对着黑暗说。“我们在德国相遇时，你就知道我是谁了。”

“是的。”

“而你把我扔出窗外的时候也是。”

“是的。”Loki没有否认这一点。“我一直都知道。”

“虽然并没能阻止你的行动。”Tony指出。

“Thor没有解释吗？”Loki开始为自己辩护，好像这会让事情变得更好，好像这会改变他所做的一切。

“不，他解释了。”Tony插话道。“我只是觉得，即使是在一个被歪曲的头脑中，身体上伤害了你的灵魂伴侣也会留下什么记录。”

“Anthony，你用刀割自己的肉，希望用它来代替伤害我。而且那时你的头脑很清醒。”Loki指出。

“我在你死了四次还是五次后就这么做了。我为你-为我的灵魂伴侣，足足五次撕心裂肺的感到悲痛，然后我放弃了，拒绝再为你悲伤。我想把你从我的手臂上割下来，这和你做的没有任何区别。”

“这很公平。”Loki痛苦而平静地承认道。“我再次向你道歉，Anthony，我-”

“现在没关系了。”Tony又打断了他。“我们赢得了战斗，不是吗？我们是地球上最强大的英雄，而你离开了。一切都恢复了正常。没关系。没有伤害，就不算犯规，对吗？”

“我想是的。”Loki交叉着双臂，犹豫了一下，然后说道:“你知道，伤害你的同时的确伤害了我。我内心被控制的那部分，陶醉于散布给他人痛苦，但那部分也是我……我知道你是谁，用那种方式把我的手放在你身上，我心如刀绞，我们第一次触碰彼此的时候是如此的暴力。”

“没有伤害，就不算犯规。“Tony重复道。

“除了噩梦。”Loki指出，并不是出于恶意，而是试图引起Tony的某种反应。“对你的伤害是噩梦。整个经历给你带来的精神创伤让你痴迷地制作这些装甲。你知道，Asgard在看，在审视试图成为神的凡人。而且这一切都导致了协议的彻底崩溃。你和正直的队长和他的士兵进行战斗，你失去你爱的那个女人。”

“Pepper。她的名字是Pepper。”Tony咬紧牙关，对Loki漫不经心地轻视一个曾经是他整个世界的人的表示愤怒。“别叫她那个女人。她曾经是我的一切。”

“当然，我的错。”听到了Tony声音中的尖锐，Loki很快就道了歉，尽管他感到有一点不舒服，嫉妒Tony对这个辣椒女人的反应如此强烈，而他对Loki——他的灵魂伴侣——却毫无反应。

“如果你和别人一起睡，会不会有助于避免做噩梦？”Loki想知道，突然意识到这个问题可能会被误解，希望Tony只把它看作是-

“我不知道。”Tony在床上翻了个身，不再面对Loki。“没人和我睡。”

“你想让我陪伴你吗？”Loki往房间里走了一步，伸出手来以甜言蜜语哄骗着。“我很乐意——”

“给我出去。”

Loki离开了。

 

第四章

不知何故，他们在一起形成了某种固定的模式。

几天来，他们或是望着水面，或在车库里Loki看着Tony重新组装一辆旧卡车，一次工作好几个小时。

有时他们会说话，有时Tony整天不说话。有时，关于晚餐或房子本身的谈话很轻松。有时他们很紧张，因为Loki问一些Tony不想回答的问题。

有时候Tony两眼发呆，有时候他产生了愤怒的感情。看起来Tony开始拥有美好的时光，而这正是Loki所珍视的。

他从容的看待这一切，看着Tony所做的事，记住他说的每一个字，研究他的脸，为每一种流露的情绪分类，在每一天，努力不把Tony逼得太过分。即使想要拥抱自己的灵魂伴侣的冲动变得几乎无法忽视。

Loki只是握紧拳头，耐心地进行着谈话，计算着时间，直到Tony把他赶出去，或者打开门足够让他进去。

渐渐地，几乎慢得注意不到，Tony笑的次数变多了，他那自大的笑容一点也不像以前那样，但至少是有点那么个意思。每次Loki问他问题，他都会回答，即使只是一个词。当他从噩梦中醒来的时候，Loki站在他的卧室里，Tony不再叫他离开，而是面对着墙翻过身，继续沉沉睡去。他知道Loki不会离开，直到他平静地再次入睡。

Loki将这些时刻都看作是胜利。

这些日子里他们和谐相处，一天晚上，一阵冷风吹过湖面，Tony拉开覆盖落地窗的巨大帷幕，点起了炉火。

Loki用魔法召唤来两张舒适的椅子，挥动着他的手指，直到他们在他想坐的地方停下，然后Loki挑起一边的精致拱形眉毛，等着Tony去挑一把。

然而那个固执的男人就坐在地板上，靠着椅子腿，盯着火焰。他们俩已经喝了大半个下午了，酒精的作用在Tony的脸上开始显露出来，火光使他显得年轻，毫无防备，有一点皱巴巴的可爱。他经常露出的那种茫然的表情，也被一种近乎平静的微笑所取代。

在火光中，Tony看上去一点也不像那个被过去所束缚到连话都不愿意说的男人。

“你在这里待了一个多月了。”最后，Tony开口打破了安静，他没有从火焰中抬起头来，说出的话被酒精所软化了。

“我想是的。”Loki同意了，把头发从眼睛旁推开，然后喝了一杯。

“你打算待在这儿过冬吗？”

“Anthony，只要你能忍受我的陪伴，我就愿意留下来。”Loki诚实地回答。“这是一个平静的地方，我已经很久很久没有感受到平和了。”

“一旦我无法忍受你的陪伴？”Tony问道，不理会他对平静的评论。

Loki皱了皱眉头，忽视他的标记在他有离开的想法时发出的疼痛。“那么我当然会离开你。”

“就这样？不管灵魂伴侣与否，我一厌倦你，你就飞走吗？”

“你这样说好像你不希望似的。”Loki不敢让他的声音流露出期待，只用纯粹的意志力盯着Tony。

“哦，好吧，其实我不知道我想要什么。”Tony把一小把松针扔进火里。“我怎么想是问题的一半。”

Loki不知道该怎么回答，他懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，用手抚平他穿的软棉裤子。Tony的建议是实际的订购服装，而不是对服装进行美化。Loki对自己喜欢这些服装的程度感到惊讶，比如不同的质地和颜色，衬衫的合身度以及睡衣的轻松自然感。

这一切都很人性化，因此也很有趣。

“你想要什么，Loki？”Tony突然问道。“我想我明白为什么宇宙把你扔在我的腿上了，但你为什么呆这么久？无处可去？”

“我没有别的地方想去。”Loki真诚地、慢慢地回答。“与一个灵魂与我相匹配的人共处……在这一刻即便拥有英灵殿又如何呢？”

“这有点……沉重。”

“这很诚实。”Loki纠正道。“就像你想象的，我并不经常诚实。”

“确实。诡计之神？”Tony的声音听起来像是在傻笑。“银舌头？”

“恰当的称呼。”Loki承认。“但我永远不会对你撒谎，Anthony。我相信永远不会。”

“所以。你很高兴留在这里。睡在湖边一所房子的客房里。在这种寸草不生之地。和一个机械师呆在一起。”

“和你。”Loki纠正道，唇边勾勒出一个微笑。“也许这不是我以为自己会拥有或曾经见过的场景，但在经历了许多个世纪的战争和诡计，当了数百年的复仇之神后，我很高兴能……在这里。和你在一起。”他看了看Tony的侧脸。“和我的灵魂一直等待的人在一起。”

“一千年？”几个星期以来，Tony第一次提起他们的灵魂印记。“你的灵魂等了我这么久？你拥有你的记号多久了？”

“在我十五岁生日后不久，它就显现出来了。”Loki揉了揉胸膛。“它像铁一样灼烧我的皮肤。显现出的是一句毫无意义的短语，甚至预言者也无法告诉我它是什么意思，无法告诉我什么时候我能理解。所以我只能等待着。我等待了几十年。几个世纪。渐渐地，我厌倦了等着找你，所以我戏弄、哄骗他人，不停地恶作剧。当恶作剧让我厌烦时，也使我的魔法变得完美。常规魔法变得无聊了，我就以不同的形态度过了数年。相当长的一段时间里我以女性的身份生活。在好的日子里这给我启迪，在坏的日子里令我发疯。老实说，女人是最强壮的生物，我认为我一辈子都不能适应这种性别。”

Tony静静地笑了，但Loki听到了，他的胸腔里有些东西松动了。“我相信这是我第一次听到你真正的笑声，Anthony。”

“我想这是我几年来第一次笑。”Tony把杯子里的酒喝光，头靠在椅子上。“几乎几年。”

 

“我很高兴你正和我在一起。”当Tony终于转过身来看着他时，Loki愉快的微笑着，Tony忍不住也笑了。

“那么变成个女人？”他问，在椅子上靠得更近，不舒服地靠在硬地板上。

“噢。噢，是的。”Loki笑着回忆。“大部分时间都是相当有趣的。直到我引起了Thor的一个朋友的注意，他认为给我下毒，把我抓起来交给雷电之神会很有趣。我几乎没能及时发动逆转咒语，然后托尔非常生气……”他的胸膛里爆发出一阵笑声。“当托尔走进他的卧室，发现他要追求的女孩实际上是他的弟弟时，他非常生气。我原以为他那天晚上会把我打得半死，但我们吵了一阵之后，他就开始大笑，我设想的最差的情况没有出现。”

“你在想他。”Tony说，好奇地扬起眉毛。

Loki点了点头，笑容渐渐消失。在很长的时间里，他都是我哥哥。现在，我们不再是亲人了…即使是诡计之神也会因此而心碎。我很后悔——”Loki深深地吸了一口气。“有时我甚至后悔知道我的身世。但其他时间，我希望我一直知道整件事。毕竟被骗了这么长时间，被爱的人却期望你能坦然接受事实真相，不因此愤怒——”

“我比你想的更能理解你。“Tony再次动了动身子。“但是托尔想念你。他过去一直谈论你。”

“他是个好人，一个超大号的金色小丑。”Loki好奇地低头看了一眼。“Anthony，如果你在地板上感到不舒服，那就坐在椅子上。”

“我喜欢地板。”Tony争辩着，再次改变了姿势。

Loki对固执的凡人翻了翻白眼，打了个响指，一个枕头在突然出现在Tony屁股下面，他的嘴巴张大了。

“这很……灵巧。物化一个枕头？只用你的手指？”

“哦，Anthony。”Loki的微笑完全是掠夺性的，Tony实际上咽下了口水，脸上泛起了红色。“你应该看看我只用我的手指就能做什么。”

Tony急切地想改变话题，但说话结结巴巴，他做了几次深呼吸，然后问道:“你的印记是这么写的吗？Anthony？”

“没有。它根本不是人们所说的印记文字。”Loki又变出一个枕头正对着Tony的位置，使他们的视线水平相距只有几英尺。

“那你为什么这么叫我？”Tony皱起了眉头。“除了奶奶没人叫我Anthony。你为什么不叫我Tony？”

“因为Tony是一个长不大的小男孩的名字。”Loki向炉火挥手，让它烧得更高。“但是Anthony是一个王子的名字，一个国王的名字。这就是我这样叫你的原因。”

“我不能否认这一点。”Tony微微一笑，又沉默了。Loki只是等着，知道谈话还没结束。

“我能看看吗？”

“我的印记？”

“是的。”Tony不确定地瞥了他一眼。“或者它像……我们不应该向人们展示的东西？ 我想我不知道正确的礼仪。我从来没关心过这件事，所以我不确定——”

“你当然可以看。它毕竟是属于你的，不是吗？”Loki本可以对他的衬衫施魔法，但他坐在膝盖上，把那件灰色的衬衫往上拉到肩膀上，他听到Tony呼吸急促的声音，把他的微笑隐藏在织物中。

衬衫被扔掉后，Tony慢慢靠近他，看着Loki胸前左侧的深蓝色字迹，就在他的心脏上方。

“这是什么意思？”Tony问，他离得太近了，Loki能感觉到每一次呼吸都紧贴自己的皮肤。

“它说，”Loki稳住了呼吸。“上面写着‘他的灵魂是从内部被点燃的’。”

“他是什么？点燃什么？”Tony皱起了眉头。“那怎么判断指的是……我？”

“他是灵魂从内部被点燃的人。我曾经认为这意味着一个在精神上受到了启发的人，因为阿斯加德人非常重视学习和对知识的追求。”Loki虔诚地触摸着这些文字，描摹着在他身上已经存在近千年的字母。

“但当我得知我真正的血统后，我以为它是指一个会发光的人。有些物种的皮肤会发光。即使是我的 Jotun形态，我的皮肤也能反射光线，但不足以被视为是一种光辉。所以我想在另一个领域找到我的伴侣，我不断地游历。然后我在德国遇见了你。”

“穿着我的战甲。”Tony说，他的声音中带着震惊。“我穿着我的战衣。”

“是的，没错。”Loki无法停止他的微笑，也无法阻止他的眼睛发亮。“你的战甲。然后我们坐在那艘飞船上，你把我关在笼子里。我看到了……”Loki摇了摇头，露齿一笑。“你在发光。你的心脏从胸腔内被点燃。然后我就知道了。你是我的。”

“但是我不再是了。”Tony皱着眉退开了。“现在我没有弧形反应堆，所以我不能从内部点亮，或者别的什么。”不再是Loki的灵魂伴侣的想法让他的胸腔突然间疼痛起来，他的手臂开始刺痛。

“那不重要。”Loki微笑着，表情温柔，抚摸着他的标记因Tony突然的悲伤而起了反应。“一见到你，我立刻就知道，我终于遇到了我的灵魂伴侣。不论你的身体是否被……那东西点燃，都无关紧要。Anthony，你的光芒足以让我找到你。即使没有它，我也能看到你的精神之光，你美丽而坚不可摧的精神，呼唤着我。”

他忍不住伸出手来，用长长的手指在柔软的山羊胡子上划来划去，顺着有力的下颚线，轻轻地压在Tony的嘴唇上。“既然现在我找到了你，Anthony，我似乎无法让自己放你走。”

他离Tony的嘴只有一寸之遥，离他的灵魂伴侣的嘴唇只有一息之遥。

Tony猛地一跳，站了起来。

“我要睡觉了。”他突然说。“我 - 我 - 我要去睡觉了。 晚安。”

Loki也爬了起来。“原谅我，我逾越了。我不应该认为你准备好——”

“是的，你不应该。”Tony几乎是从房间里跑出来，Loki狠狠地诅咒着，迅速握紧拳头，扑灭了火焰，近乎挫败地坐回到椅子上。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
“我锁门了，Loki。”Tony疲倦地说，用一只手捂住脸，眼睛盯着天花板。“它是锁着的。”

“Anthony，如果我想呆在这儿，你肯定不会认为上锁的门会阻止我。”Loki靠在Tony卧室的门上，试图不再侵入他未被允许的领域。“你的噩梦。如果我在这里，它们就不那么难熬。我们都知道这一点。不管之前发生了什么，我不会让你独自承受你的噩梦。”

“我确信我会活下来的。”

“它困扰着你。”Loki平静地说，几乎令人恐惧。“我是你的灵魂伴侣？还是一个想要毁灭你的世界的诡计之神。”

“你知道的，你认为会毁灭，但事实并非如此。”Tony苦笑道。“或许是我再也不关心这种事了。”

“那么，刚刚的事困扰你是因为……我是个男人。这就是你推开我的原因。我知道你一般更喜欢女性。你和Pepper相处愉快吗？”

“没有。这根本不会困扰我。我知道我的灵魂伴侣是个男人已经很多年了。”

“那我就不能理解了。”Loki用恳求的手势摊开了双手。“我越界了，我可以为此道歉，但这是问题所在还是有其他问题？——”

“我不想让你再呆在这里了。”

“你的意思是？”Loki说道，他的声音嘶哑了。“Anthony，你真的希望我再也不留在这里了吗？”

“我听起来像是在开玩笑吗？”

“不，我想你没有。”Loki收回了恳求Tony的冲动。“那么……我会留给你一个人的平静。”

Loki就这样消失了，呼地一声离开了房间，不管他做了什么，他消失了。

Tony瘫倒在床上，需要更多的睡眠，但他心里清楚睡眠不会到来。

 

因为没有Loki无言的守护。

 

第五章

Tony咒骂着，把扳手扔了10亿次，突然间他开始想念他所有的机器人和高科技实验室。甚至Dum-E。尤其是Dum-E。

过去的两周一直……很难熬。

Loki消失了。

从Tony的卧室，他的房子，从他整个该死的生活中消失了。

Tony还没有意识到他的噩梦已经变好了多少，直到Loki不在这里阻止它们。直到Loki不在这里陪着他，他才意识到房子有多大，有多空。当然，他也没有意识到他的标记已经不再打扰他，直到Loki，这个能够安慰他的存在不在身边，疼痛又回来了。

实际上，它疼得很厉害，大多数时候，Tony几乎什么都做不了，只是坐在那里，盯着炉火看，手臂上放着一个冰袋，手里拿着一杯威士忌。

他无所事事地想，这么疼是不是因为和自己的灵魂伴侣一起生活了一个月之后——唉，这个词在他口中留下了苦涩的味道——也许他们的感情是同步的或者别的什么。

天杀的半神。他妈的毁了我的生活。你到底去哪儿了？

“Anthony。”

“我的妈呀——!”Tony惊讶地跳了起来，他的杯子掉到地上，他匆忙躲避着杯子碎片。“你从哪儿-你怎么-”他把一只手放在突然砰砰直跳的脑袋上。“你知道我因为你打碎了多少杯酒吗？你到底在干什么？”

“你在叫我。”Loki解释说。“所以我在这里。你的头还好吗？”

“不。不太好。你知道，我不确定是不是因为我还在宿醉，或者是几天没吃东西，或者可能只是因为你把我惹毛了，导致了偏头痛。”

“你在生气。”Loki看上去很高兴，这让Tony更生气了。

“你为什么笑起来好像这是件好事？”

“因为我们在一起度过了一个月，我只听你笑过一次。但是这次我只回来了一分钟，你表现出的感情比我过去几周看到的都要多。”

“我——我——”Tony停止了讲话，沮丧地看着别处。

Loki是正确的。他不知道什么时候他对外界又开始有感觉了，但他确实是。即使只是，愤怒和沮丧，他也认为从空虚中精神振作了一点是件好事。

“我没有叫你。”他说，并没有回应对他感受的发言，而是固执地拒绝承认他很高兴再次见到Loki。

Loki皱起了眉头。“但是你刚才叫了。你问我在哪里。所以我来了。”

“但我并没有大声说出来。“Tony死撑着。“你为什么来这里？”

“你可能是没有大声说出来。“Loki承认道。“但是祈祷不是大多时候都是无声的吗？”

Tony本想尖刻地反驳说，他肯定不是在祈祷，但他选择先清理他的烂摊子，对Loki置之不理。

“我很……想念你，Anthony。”Loki的声音很低，很柔和，正在收拾水晶碎片的Tony几乎听不清他的声音。

“哦，是吗？那你为什么离开呢？”

“你告诉我你不想让我再待在这里了。”

“好吧，”Tony深吸一口气，控制住自己的情绪。“我的意思是，不要再在我的床边徘徊，侵犯我的隐私。”

“我从没有在你的床边徘徊过，Anthony，即使我知道那是为了——”

“你知道我在说什么!！”Tony大喊，然后握紧拳头，试图让自己平静下来，再次转过身去继续打扫。

“……我想是的。”Loki向他伸出一只手，几乎是在乞求。“但是，Anthony，不要背对着我，让我看到你的愤怒。给我看一些在茫然的眼神和完美克制过的声音之外的东西。给我看什么都好，给我看看你。求你。”

“你像我一样受伤了吗？”Tony咬紧牙。“你的印记。疼吗？”

Loki迅速点了点头。“是的。我的胸口。每天都在发疼，比我找到你之前更糟糕。这让我心烦意乱。”

“我甚至什么都干不了。甚至不能在我的卡车上工作。你知道吗？有你作为我的灵魂伴侣，除了伤害我，你什么也没有做过。这他妈怎么回事？我的另一半是个该死的神，他只会伤害我。”Tony把那堆碎玻璃扔进了垃圾桶里，把抹布扔进洗衣房，在Loki让抹布飘进洗衣篮里时，他连眼都不眨一下。

“我做错了什么，非要承受这些？”Tony沮丧地用手擦了擦裤子。“你知道，从我四岁开始，你第一次死了，或者没死成，我所知道的只是因为你而感到痛苦。你不停地死去。你把我扔出窗外。你该死的军队还让我做噩梦。我开始沉迷于保护世界的安全，最终创造了奥创，然后所有这一切都导致了协议的签订，最终使我付出了一切。一切。我因你而受到诅咒!”

“而真正糟糕的是，”Tony断断续续地笑着。“真正糟透了的是，每次我想对你生气时，我真正想做的就是让你的屁股挪回餐桌，喂饱你，因为我觉得我一生中最平静的时候就是我们一起吃晚饭的时候。跟我解释这为什么。”他要求道。“然后……然后呢？你毁了它，你吓到我了，你试图- "

“吻你。”Loki不自在地吞咽着。“Anthony，我- - -”

“是的。所以当我叫你离开我的房间时你就消失了。你就那样消失了。留我在这里。”愤怒从Tony的声音中流了出来，声音嘶哑而空洞。“留下我独自一人呆在这里。我只能…一个人。我又一次一个人。你应该是我的灵魂伴侣的，但你只是——你只是抛下了我。就像其他人一样。我把你推开，但你没有拼命留住我，你就那样离开了。然后我又是独自一人了。我又一次一个人。就像我一直以来的一样，都是一个人。”

Loki听到每一个字，揉着自己的印记，因为Tony的情绪失控时，它痛苦地燃烧起来。

“Anthony。”他犹豫了一下，低头看了看自己的衣服，挥舞他的手，把自己的外表从皮衣和长袍换成牛仔裤和衬衫，并在上面加了一条格子围裙，脸上带着谨慎、揶揄和微笑。“那么，我能为你做晚饭吗？我们可以一起吃饭。也许，我们都能停止被伤害。也许我们都不会再孤单一人。”

Tony只是盯着他看。

“拜托？”Loki问道。

Tony只是盯着。

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“如果今晚你的门是锁着的，”当Tony在吃完一顿安静的晚餐后下楼时，Loki轻声说。“我不会打开它。我向你保证。”

Tony没有锁门，但他也没睡，躺在床上盯着天花板看了好几个小时。

Loki没有问他能不能再留在这座房子里，Tony也没有提起。他只是吃完了Loki做的鸡肉和通心粉，喝完了水，就上床睡觉了。

大约一小时后，他听到Loki轻踏着台阶下楼，而后咔嗒一声关上了门。

时钟转到了凌晨两点钟，Tony有了动作，他离开了房间，沿着走廊走到了Loki睡觉的地方。他没有敲门，知道Loki可能听见他离开了他的床。超级听觉可能不会出现在Loki的维基百科页面上，但是如果他有这个技能Tony也不会觉得惊讶。

“Anthony。”Loki看到他时，听起来确实很吃惊，在床上坐了起来。“发生了什么？你还好吗？”

“哦，所以你没有超强的听力？”

“对不起，那是什么？”

“别介意。”Tony焦急地用手指梳理着头发。“我能-我能和你一起睡在这里吗？”

Loki没有回答，只是匆忙腾出空间，把毯子往下推，等着他。

Tony爬上那张大床，尽量靠近Loki，也并没有太过接近，他闭上眼睛，试图使自己入睡。

“我可以抱着你吗？”Loki低声说，Tony背过身去，但更靠近了一些，直到Loki可以躺在他的身后，用一只胳膊夹在Tony的枕头下，另一只胳膊搂住Tony的腰。

“不是因为你是个神。或者是个男人，或者其他什么的。这不是当时我被吓到的原因。”Tony在黑暗中说道，Loki在他身后移动着，手放在他的腰上，画着舒缓的圆圈。

“如果你想告诉我，我会倾听。如果你不想告诉我，我不会催促你解释原因。”Loki低声说。

“因为你曾经死过。”Tony说得很快，匆匆地说出这几个单词，好像他害怕自己会失去勇气，再也说不出来似的。“你死了那么多次，我一生的时间都在等待你再次死去，等待着所有的痛苦再次来临。然后当你-当你-”

“当我试图吻你的时候。”Loki提示道。

“它又开始发疼。所以我惊慌失措。”Tony紧张地盯着床上的床单。“我惊慌失措。”

“你的印记就像我死的时候那样伤害着你？”Loki听起来很震惊，Tony安慰地拍了拍他的手，甚至没有意识到他已经做了这个动作，直到Loki把他们的手指缠在一起。

“不，我想它没变疼。它更轻柔。像一个-像拉了我一下或什么的。但它还是吓到了我。”

“这是可以理解的。“Loki低声说。“我不能为此责怪你。”

Tony从他身边滑了下去，他们的身体排成一列，Loki发出了一声叹息，近乎是一声呻吟。他吻了一下Tony的头发，紧紧地搂着他的灵魂伴侣。

那天晚上，他们两个都没有做过噩梦。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

当Tony醒来时，太阳已经升起来了。他感觉自己在几周内第一次得到了真正的休息，也许是几个月，甚至是几年。

他坐了起来，伸了个懒腰，才想起自己身在何处，于是低头看着旁边的人。

Loki仰面躺着，双臂抱在脑后，只是睁着眼，他的眼睛在阳光下透出令人惊叹的绿色。

Tony使劲咽了口唾沫，他的目光沿着那精致的五官、高高的颧骨和粉红色的嘴唇逡巡，在他的注视下，男人微微一笑。Tony的眼睛无法从那苍白干净的皮肤上移开，他凝视着那精瘦但肌肉发达的胸膛，Loki的胸口被穿过心脏的深蓝色的字迹所破坏。

他伸出手去触摸，用手指抚摸着凸起的手写字体，Loki叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

“人们越来越难以忽视它，不是吗？”Loki轻声问，他的声音依然带着初醒的沙哑。

“你说什么？”Tony回道，仍然迷失在用手指描摹那串文字中。

“我们之间的牵引力。它以前似乎不太强大，但在分开后，我认为情况越来越糟。想和对方在一起，想和对方接触的念头越来越难以抗拒。”

“对不起。”Tony抽走手指，但Loki抓住他的手，把他们的手指缠在一起，按在自己的心口上。

“不，Anthony。你永远不需要抱歉。只要你愿意，你可以经常触摸我。”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“我能看看你的吗？你的印记？”那天晚些时候，当Tony给他们做三明治时，Loki问。

“我不知道我是否准备好了。”Tony甚至毫不犹豫就回答道，他完全没有准备好与任何人分享自己如此亲密、又如此痛苦的一面，甚至连Loki也没有。

还没有。

“好吧。”Loki平静地说，吃了一口他的午饭。

然后，Tony围着桌子绕了一圈，坐到Loki旁边，懒洋洋地张开双腿，直到他们的膝盖撞到一起。

Loki一言不发地挪动着身子，直到他们的大腿也在摩擦在一起，Tony叹了口气，好像松了一口气，然后贴得更紧。

Loki只是微微一笑，轻轻按了下他的灵魂印记，继续用餐，心满意足地坐在他的灵魂伴侣旁边，分享一顿饭。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Loki回来的第四天晚上，Tony在吃饭的时候转向他，坦率地说:“比起你的床，我更喜欢我的床。”

“是这样吗？”Loki从他的杯子里喝了一大口，等着Tony说完他的想法。他正在理解这句话，因为这位天才在句子之间停顿并不意味着他就讲完了。

“也许，你可以在我的床上睡一觉。这样我就不用来找你了，当我做噩梦的时候，你也不用做那种令人毛骨悚然的事情，站在我的房间里看着我睡觉。”

“你三个晚上没来我的床上。”Loki指出。“我以为同床共眠是一次性的。”

“但那只是因为我更喜欢我的床。”Tony反驳道，接着他的声音变得柔和了。“你明白我-我在说什么吗？呃，你明白我的意思吗？”

Loki微笑着，笑容柔和而悠闲，令Tony的脸颊上泛起红晕。“我可以吻你吗，Anthony？”

Tony只是点点头，Loki俯下身，用一个短暂而坚定的吻把他们的唇重叠在一起。

“说实话，我也更喜欢你的床。”当他们的嘴唇分开时，他低声说。Tony转过身去，不让他看到他的笑容。

 

噩梦完全消失了。

当Loki把Tony紧紧搂在怀里，整晚都用手臂环绕着他时，噩梦根本没有机会侵扰他们。

 

第六章

“我们应该为圣诞节做点什么吗？”有一天，Tony突然问道。Loki惊讶地从书本上抬起头来，他坐在Tony的脚边，靠在沙发上。

Tony继续道：“我们完全错过了感恩节。显然那是上周四。所以圣诞节怎么过？”

“我从来都不怎么喜欢圣诞季。”Loki承认。“托尔比我更重视这个节日。”

Tony难以置信地皱起了眉头。“谁不爱圣诞节？”

“那些总是因为恶作剧而惹上麻烦的男孩。”Loki咧嘴一笑，指着自己。“我敢说，我已经有六七个世纪没有收到任何礼物了，除了煤块。”

Tony接着笑了，真正的笑了，他的头靠在沙发的后面，声音如此美妙，Loki的喉咙都绷紧了。

“我可以吻你吗，Anthony？”Loki屏起呼吸，轻轻问道，Tony抬起头，扬起眉毛看着他。

“你知道，我们睡在一起。”他笑着说。“每次你想吻我的时候，都不必征得我的同意。”

“我只是不想越界。”Loki放下他的书，在书页上做好记号，然后转身跪在Tony的两腿之间，双手轻抚着他的大腿。“因为我们毕竟是睡在一起。我不想让你觉得太贸然。”

“吻我。“Tony坚持道。“这很好。”

Loki把两只手插进Tony的黑发里，把他的头拉过来，他们的嘴唇合在一起，他用舌头挑逗着Tony口腔中的缝隙。

Tony在他身下短促的喘息，Loki的舌头顶了进来，吞下了那柔软的呻吟，在被拒绝了这么久之后，他拼命地想要品尝每一个角落，品尝他灵魂伴侣的每一部分。

Tony靠回沙发上，Loki急切地跟着他，轻轻地把他转过身让他躺好，他们的身体从胸部到腿部贴在一起，Tony两腿分开，给Loki腾出更多的空间来靠近他的时候，Loki低声赞叹。

Loki只是打破了这个吻，舔了舔Tony的脖子，慢慢地从Tony的脖子来到了脖子和肩膀之间的光滑交界处，感觉到Tony的脉搏在颤抖失控。一个简短的吻，一句低声的警告，他狠狠地咬了一口，把Tony压在身下。Tony弓起背，抓住Loki的肩膀，用一种让Loki心痛的语气叫这个半神的名字。

“Anthony。”Loki的声音变得低沉。“Anthony，你极其吸引人。”

“这不会让你摆脱装饰圣诞节的任务。”Tony设法把这一时刻带回他能处理的频道上来。“我仍然期望你的‘我不过圣诞节’的回应在某个时候会变成金箔。”

 

Loki朝他咧嘴一笑，他很清楚Tony需要放慢速度来，但是如此近距离地靠近Tony他也很开心。Loki看上去完全被迷住了，以至于Tony忍不住要再吻他一下。

“在圣诞节你会得到你想要的一切。”Loki承诺道，他的声音很低，藏着一个不言而喻的承诺。 “无论是金箔……还是别的什么东西。”

Tony试图不让Loki的话影响他多少，但他从Loki眼神的热度中看得出来，半神并没有错过他臀部的曲线，也没有忘记被压在他身下时Tony变得坚硬。

 

这将是一个多么美好的圣诞节啊。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Loki很高兴能触碰Tony，把他拉进一个甜蜜的吻中，握着他的手，在夜里拥抱着他。他非常乐意做他们之间主动的那个人，仅仅是触摸他的灵魂伴侣就非常愉快，他尽量不困扰到Tony，即使Tony从来没有主动过，从来没有先伸出他的手，从来没有要求过拥抱。

但有一天，在关于圣诞的讨论结束后不久，Tony在他们之间变得主动了，那真的很棒。

洗完澡从卧室出来后，Tony停在厨房门口，发现Loki在做晚饭时正在试着不同的围裙。或者更确切地说，是对围裙的美化，Loki沮丧地盯着各种各样的围裙图案，狠狠地皱了皱眉头。

先是一个红格子围裙，然后是一个深蓝色的。一个上面绘有不同的厨房用具的白色的。一个用冬青枝和圣诞蝴蝶结装饰的绿色的。Loki想了一会儿，然后打响指，换了一个骄傲地宣称“吻厨师”的。

Tony就是这么做的，他穿过厨房，踮起脚尖在Loki惊讶的嘴巴上亲了一下。

“真意外!”他惊呼。“我做了什么值得一个吻？”

Tony耸耸肩。“我只是服从命令。”他指着围裙，笑着说，Loki的微笑中的愉快使他的心怦怦直跳，他的印记也燃烧起来。

还有一次，Tony在卡车下胡乱地伸手去摸扳手，Loki在他旁边实体化了，手里拿着当时他需要的工具。

“哦。谢谢你！你在下面做什么？”Tony问，困惑地揉着鼻子，Loki用一根长长的手指抹了一点油，蹭在Tony的额头上。

“和你一起当机械师，还能做什么。”这是半神的解释，Tony抓住他的下巴，轻轻地吻了一下他的嘴唇，如果不是角度有点笨拙。

这前两次使他们之间有了很多其他的甜蜜小时刻，Tony更有勇气朝Loki伸出手。

有时Loki表现得很甜美，或者是他故意特别风趣，试图哄骗Tony笑。有时是在晚饭后，Loki清洗盘子，宣称这是他吃过的最好的一餐。或者，当Loki做了一些滑稽的人类举动时，比如打喷嚏，然后因为打喷嚏缺乏优雅感表现出了非常的不满。

有一次非常难忘的时刻，Loki在睡觉时从床上飘浮起来，当Tony发现Loki在他的脸上盘旋时，他尖叫起来，Loki醒了，同时释放了他的魔力，像一吨砖头一样掉在了床上。

实木床架在他的身下裂成碎片，Tony愤怒地张开嘴大喊，但Loki轻快地挥了挥手。“别担心，Anthony，我不会一直使用我的魔力。当我们在一起的时候，我不会弄碎你或者床。”

意识到他说了些什么，Loki结结巴巴地停了下来，脸迅速红透了，Tony笑了起来，笑到喘不过气，然后，Tony把那个男人拖过来，紧紧地抱在一起，双唇重叠，他的双手热切地抚摸着Loki的身体，他们在被毁掉的床上滚来滚去。

每一个时刻都很美妙。

 

所有这些时刻，Tony都在向他伸出手，为爱而来。

 

但是Loki有一个最喜欢的、最特殊的时刻，在他脑海中持续多年，那一刻如此美妙，每当回想起它，他几乎无法控制的想要落泪。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
那是在平安夜，或者至少据Tony说是平安夜。Loki并没有特别在意时间的流逝，因为他自己已经活了太久，所以他满足于按Tony的日程表生活。

不管Tony说那是哪一天，他们在雪地里跋涉，寻找一棵树，还在灌木丛周围装饰上了爆米花。Loki打碎了Tony的几瓶酒，这让他亲爱的天才非常恼火，Loki用他的魔力把它们变成精致的水晶，挂在树枝上。

Tony看到这棵树多么漂亮，就不那么生气了。而且接下来的事让他彻底气消了，他坐在那里喝着温暖的苹果酒，笑着看着Loki移动他的手臂，掌心向外，手指挥动着。彩灯被他的魔法缠绕在树上，微妙地在树枝间盘旋。他动动手指，魔力在指间跳动，与此同时，彩灯喀嚓一声全亮起来。

“光明节快乐!”Tony欢呼起来，Loki奇怪的看了他一眼，Tony抱歉地举起他的苹果酒。“一小时前，它并不是苹果汁，而是威士忌。”

“Anthony。”Loki弯下腰，轻吻了一下他的嘴唇。“如果你沉浸在节日的欢乐之中，你会为我弹钢琴吗？我从来没听过你演奏这种美丽的乐器。”

“我以前每天晚上都弹。”Tony边说边喝掉杯子里的酒，若有所思地盯着钢琴。“用来逃避我的梦魇和所有的一切。我想和你在一起我就不再需要那种音乐疗法。我都没有意识到我已经不再弹琴了。”

Loki微笑着，每当Tony承认他们灵魂伴侣纽带的力量时，他都很高兴，不管他们是否彻底地在一起。“那么，现在你为我演奏是因为你快乐吗？”他说道，然后焦急地舔了一下嘴唇。“你很……高兴，不是吗？因为和我在一起。”

Tony只是笑了笑，没有回答。他走到钢琴跟前，打开盖子，用手指拨弄着象牙色的琴键。

钢琴的调子很优美，即使他已经好几个月没碰它了，Tony很享受他手指下的象牙琴键的触感。Loki靠在巨大的钢琴上，双臂交叉，闭上了眼睛。这时Tony开始弹了弹，先是长音阶和琶音，在琴键上来回弹奏，接着是一些旋律的片段，有些Loki能够辨认，有些他听不出。

Loki有点懒洋洋地沉浸在音乐中，他的身体柔顺的放松，微微摇摆着，Tony看着他，对着眼前的情景报以微笑。

Loki是华丽又漂亮的-所有那些精瘦的肌肉被包裹在丝绸衬衫和完美剪裁的裤子里。美得惊人的黑发映衬着苍白的肌肤与翠绿色的眼睛。有些日子里，强迫自己不去触碰他是很痛苦的。有几天，Tony没办法把这个念头只锁在卧室里，直到Loki钢铁般的自控力被打破，他的行为进一步推进，不只是接吻。像这样的时刻，Loki是如此的人性化，如此的真实，Tony只能抑制自己不要脱口而出，说他爱他，说他早已爱上他了。

把想法藏在心里，不告诉Loki他的感受，现在令他感到很痛苦，尤其是他的神并没有试图隐藏自己的感受。Loki非常乐意吐出甜言蜜语，在Tony耳边柔声说着悄悄话，但Tony并不习惯于分享他脆弱的一面，他不知道该如何表达，不知道该如何告诉Loki他想要他，他已经准备好成为他的灵魂伴侣。

但是音乐不知怎地似乎超越了语言，经过几分钟的热身之后，Tony叹了口气，敲了几小节，然后开始认真地演奏，手指随着音符而移动，这首仿佛一直在他脑海中回荡的歌曲，在夜晚的空气中开始奏响。

他无言以说，只是跟着哼唱，熟悉的旋律使他闭上眼睛，让自己的身体跟着音乐动了很长一段时间。这不一定是一首美丽的歌，但对他来说很美。

他希望自己从这首歌中感悟出的东西，音乐也能同样传达给Loki，希望Loki能“听到”所有的感情和所有他有口难言的话。

他希望Loki能理解。

所以当他演奏时，随着这首歌的重复，音符变得更流畅了，旋律越来越慢，Tony完全沉浸在音乐中。

多年以来的第一次，他想要对这首歌微笑，他感到无比的快乐，能够为他的灵魂伴侣演奏，能够在他的心没有破碎的时候演奏这首歌。

-

但一阵轻声的抽泣打断了他的注意力。

Tony抬起头来，当他看到Loki在哭泣，立刻把手从钢琴上拿了下来。

“嘿。哦，天呐。我做了什么呢？Loki，我——”Tony手忙脚乱地想弄明白Loki为什么流泪。“这首歌有那么糟糕吗？我很抱歉。我再也不弹了。到底发生了什么事？”

Loki举起一只手，让他保持沉默，另一只手遮住脸哭泣。

“不，请告诉我。我做了什么呢？我做了什么呢？你很讨厌这首歌吗？”Tony用手指梳着头发。“我的意思是，它. .是不是很糟糕？我不明白你为什么-”

Loki深吸了一口气，他的肩膀因平复自己情绪的努力而颤抖。“你从哪儿学来的，Anthony？你从哪里学到那首歌？”

“不是我学的，是我写的。”Tony皱着眉头说。“当我九岁的时候。它在我的脑海里萦绕了好几个星期，所以有一天我坐下来，弹了一整天。”

“Anthony。”Loki双臂抱在胸前，又深吸了一口气。“这是我的歌。”

“不，是我写的。”Tony争辩着，Loki想吻掉他脸上叛逆的表情。“这不是你的歌，它是我的。”

“我固执的小机械师。”Loki深情地笑了笑。“我不知道时间在我们的世界之间是如何运作的，但是大约在你八九岁的时候，我因为……可能任何理由被关在Asgard监狱里。”

“不管什么原因？”Tony扬了扬眉毛，重复道。

“任何理由。”Loki又笑着说。“在这期间的每天…….每一天，我敬爱的母亲Frigga都会来到我的牢房。她会梳理我的头发，和我一起坐在地板上，唱——”Loki的声音哽住了，当他进一步陷入自己的回忆，脸上的笑容早已消失不见。

“她每天都给我唱摇篮曲。那首曲子，和我小时候她每晚都为我唱的歌一样，那时的我总是做着关于巨人、吞噬掉生命的极端的寒冷，还有战争的噩梦。那都是孩子们不该梦到的事情。而她会爬进我的房间，把我梦中的恶魔赶走。我被关进监狱里也是，她每天都这么做，可能是几个月、几年、几十年——毕竟当你被囚禁在监狱里，时间毫无意义——她来唱歌给我听，把困扰我的恶魔赶走。”

“有一天，她对我说。”Loki缓缓地呼了一口气，仔细地看着Tony。“等这一切都结束后，我就会找到我的精神之光。她告诉我，有一天我会抱着我的灵魂伴侣，为他唱着这首摇篮曲，一同入睡。因为坦率地说，这不是一首摇篮曲，而是一首情歌，而且歌中的承诺比爱意更多。这首歌是对我的承诺，也是对你的承诺， Anthony。我的灵魂伴侣。”

被Loki的声音所感染，Tony忍不住伸出手来。Loki愉快地接受了，把Tony的手指放到嘴唇上。

“Anthony，自从我的魔力把我带到你的家后的每一个晚上，我都想抱着你，唱歌让你安心地入睡。我只是一直在等待合适的时机向你谈起我的歌。我等待着，也希望着你能理解这首歌对我们和我们的结合意味着什么。”

“因为这是一首情歌。”Tony低声说。“和一个承诺。”

“而且不能轻易说出口。”Loki微微一笑，表示同意，仍然把Tony的手放在他的脸颊上。“我一直在等待，时间太久，感觉就像永远都等不到了。但现在，我发现你已经在很多年就弹奏了我的歌。这很…令我惊奇。我唯一可以分享这首歌的人，却在很久之前就已经知道这首歌。这意义非凡。”

“我听到过，你知道吗。”Tony说着，一直往前移，直到他能把头靠在Loki的胸前。“就在纽约之战你把我扔出窗外时。再一次听到歌声，是在Thor把你带走之前。我听着这首歌就像有人在我耳边弹奏一样。我不明白为什么。”

 

“我的伴侣，”Loki低声说，这是他第一次把这个词用在Tony身上。“我的伴侣。我们在一起的时候，你就会听到这首歌。我的身体也需要不断地触碰到你。我们的灵魂注定要共存，你没有发觉吗？告诉我你懂了。”

“我明白了。”Tony点了点头，蜷缩得更近了，把手从Loki的脸颊滑到他的脖子上搂住，另一只胳膊搂住Loki的细腰，紧紧地抱着他。

Loki发出了一种介于咕噜声和呻吟声之间的粗哑声音，转变Tony的姿势直到他们的身体对齐，双手慢慢地在他的背部上下移动，直到Tony尽可能地贴近他，他们的身体紧贴得密不可分。

“Anthony。”他低声呼唤。“我的灵魂伴侣。”

“所以。”Tony在几分钟后清了清嗓子。“所以我准备睡觉了。现在。”

“……现在吗？”Loki困惑地问道，低头看着他怀里的男人。“我不明白。你对我的话感到不舒服吗？请原谅，我以为在我们谈过之后，你想——”

“没有。没有不舒服。我真的很想被你抱着。我只是……”Tony又清了清嗓子。“我准备睡觉了。所以，如果你感觉-嗯 - 如果你今晚想唱歌，你觉得你乐感怎么样？嗯，我很累，所以一首摇篮曲……听起来很美妙。我觉得摇篮曲听起来很棒，你说呢？”

“我想我很乐意唱歌，Anthony。”Loki回答道，他带着一种慢悠悠的微笑，而这对Tony的心脏起了奇妙的作用。“过来吧。”

Loki低声念了一个咒语，他的魔法脉动着，伴随着一阵平静的风和轻微的砰砰声，他们站在Tony的卧室里。

“你能教我怎么做吗？”Tony笑了，Loki狠狠地吻了他一下，然后退到一边去褪下衣服。

Tony歪着头，毫不掩饰地、饶有兴趣地注视着他，从不厌倦Loki的“身体展览”。Loki像一个舞者一样移动着，不论他是否有意为之，当他的裤子从他的长腿上滑下来时，Tony突然坐了下来，一股想要把他彻底淹没的冲动突然使他呼吸困难，他腿都软了，就更难保持站立了。

“你也要脱衣服吗？”Loki问道，穿着丝制的平角裤爬上了床。Tony通常穿着轻薄的长袖睡衣睡觉，但今晚在如此亲密的谈话之后，也许他会……

“是的，当然。不过我将要听到的-最好是一首很出色的情歌。

Loki又那样笑了，Tony暗骂自己混乱的心跳。他匆忙地扯下衣服，爬到被子下面，尽量不让人看出他在隐藏他的印记。

“总有一天，”Loki低声说，因为他当然注意到了Tony在躲着他。“总有一天我想看到它，Anthony。我会等到你准备好了，但我希望你能早一点准备好。”

“我知道你想看。”Tony说。“我保证我会让你看的。当我准备好了。”

“来这里。”

Loki没有像平时那样紧贴侧卧在他身后，而是翻过身，把Tony也拉了下来。他把头枕在他的肩膀上，手指紧扣在一起，压在他心口的蓝色文字上。

这是他们最接近裸体的一次，Tony闭上眼睛，融化在身旁这具温暖的身体上。

“就是这样。Loki低声说，“My Anthony.”

他用空闲的手轻轻地抚摸着Tony头发的柔软发茬，一旦他们的呼吸和心跳同步放缓，Loki开始用古挪威语唱歌，唱这首歌他母亲为他唱很多次的歌，这段旋律和Tony多年来记忆中的旋律一模一样。

他深沉的声音充满了房间，他的胸腔里隆隆作响。Tony尽可能地听着，直到他的眼睛闭上，他的身体在床上放松着垂下来。但是Loki仍然唱着，一词又一句地唱着，然后又重复地唱着，满足于用歌声伴他的灵魂伴侣入眠。

 

这将是他许多年后一直记忆犹新的时刻。

 

这将是Loki永远珍惜的时刻。

 

他为他的灵魂伴侣，唱了属于他们的爱与诺言之歌的第一个晚上。

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“圣诞快乐! ! !”当Tony走进厨房时，Loki抱住他转了个圈，压着他的身子，，在他的唇上种下一个长长的，凌乱的亲吻。

“发生了什么——Loki!”Tony擦了擦嘴，竭力装出一副恼怒的表情，但他的脸太红了，根本做不到。“你怎么了？（What is your deal？字面意思，你的协议是什么？）”

“我的协议-”Loki张开嘴要回答，然后又带着不确定的表情闭上了嘴。“我的协议是-”

“我是说，你今天怎么了？”Tony澄清自己的话。“你知道，对于一个在地球上生活过几个世纪的人来说，你在理解习语上很糟糕。”

“几个世纪以来一直在人类周围，与生活在他们中间有很大的不同，Anthony。”Loki笑了笑，答道。“什么事也没有发生，和你在一起我会不开心吗？”

“是因为昨晚吗？”Tony问道，笑着把鸡蛋扒拉到盘子里。

“也许。”Loki走到他身后，用胳膊搂住Tony的腰。“拥你在我怀中的任何一个夜晚都值得庆祝，Anthony。”

“棒极了。”Tony翻了翻眼睛，但没有离开他的臂弯。“你正在成为一个真正的诗人。”

“我会给你写十四行诗。”Loki答应了，把Tony推进柜台。“或者民谣，如果你想要。或者史诗，如果你需要的话。告诉我，我的爱，我一定会做到的。

“这是什么？”Tony大笑起来，往后推了推那个高个子。“我让你唱给我听，突然间你 - ”

“我是什么人？”Loki精神抖擞地把Tony抱在怀里，抬起双腿，把他放在柜台上，让他们的视线迅速地齐平。“告诉我，Anthony。现在我已经和你分享了我的歌，”Loki把Tony的一只手放到嘴边，亲吻着，舔着他的掌心，然后把手掌放在他的心脏上方。“告诉我，我突然成为了你的什么人。”

“我，嗯……”Tony说不出话来，对Loki行为的变化感到震惊。“哇。你今天早上……很热情。”

“今天是圣诞节，不是吗？”Loki低声说，用鼻子蹭蹭Tony的脖子。“今天我能打开我的礼物吗？”大手滑到Tony的衬衫里，从他的背上移过去，他俯下身去抓他的屁股，粗暴地把他往前拉，这样Loki就能把他的腿顶进Tony的双腿间，Tony也能感觉到神有多么想要他。

“等等， Lo—，这不像只是调情。是你说我们应该等待，我们应该等到——”

“Anthony。”听在他的耳中，Loki的声音几乎像在咆哮。“我等了太久才找到你。为了找到那一个我母亲许诺我总有一天会拥有的人，我等了太长的时间。但是现在你在这里。你就在这。”

“还有昨晚——”他的双手收紧了，Tony忍不住呻吟了一声。“昨晚，我终于能够抱着你，为你唱歌，感受你为我而律动的心跳。我的灵魂伴侣。我的精神之光。我已经等了许多个世纪了，仅仅因为我们昨晚做的事，我的心脏就如此充实，我无法 - ”

 

Loki紧紧地吻了吻他的嘴唇，Tony也用力地吻了吻他，拼命地吻他，直到他们都呻吟着，喘着气，互相碰撞着抱在一起。

“现在你告诉我，Anthony。”Loki嘶哑地说道，“告诉我你在等什么信号，我们才能结合在一起。在接受你的灵魂伴侣之前，你决定先做什么？在你年轻的时候，你想要摆脱我的灵魂印记，现在我能做些什么让你接受它？告诉我。”

Tony把身子一歪，一只手还按在Loki胸前的印记上，试图把他需要的东西说出口。

“我——我只是想有人告诉我我的印记说了什么。”他平静地回答。“我可以理解为什么我的灵魂伴侣好像死了，然后又不断地复活。我想知道为什么我生来就带着灵魂标记，而其他人却没有。如果我愿意的话，我可能已经想出了一个最终能掩盖它的方法。但我没办法知道它写的什么。我只是想把它翻译出来。”

“在我全部的一生中，我只想知道我的灵魂印记到底说了什么。没人能告诉我，我感觉我是被诅咒了，而不是被祝福。我讨厌这一点。我只是想知道它说了什么。”

“我能做到，亲爱的。”Loki的眼睛闪烁着晶莹的泪光，他把他们的额头凑在一起。“让我帮你翻译一下，如果你准备好了的话。你做好准备了吗，Anthony，和我一起迈出这一步？”

Tony闭上眼睛了好长一段时间，试图理清思绪。

Loki在几周前回来的时候近乎残忍地诚实，因为他们之间的性爱将不仅仅是性行为。这将是一种肉体上的、情感上的、精神上的纽带，是不可逆的一步，将他们的灵魂永恒地密封在一起。

这就是为什么Loki和Tony大部分时间都穿着衣服睡觉，为什么他们在床上很少接吻，为什么除了偶尔的拥抱变得兴奋起来之外，Loki除了接吻什么都不做。

他们之间绝不会只是性，所以他们不得不等待着一同跨越这条界限。

“我准备好了。”Tony睁开眼睛，把手指卷进Loki的衬衫里，说道。“我准备好了 - 做到这一点。”

Loki低声地说了句谢谢，吻了一下Tony的嘴唇，然后把他紧紧地抱在怀里。他召唤着他的魔法，把他们送到Tony的房间，一眨眼的工夫他们就躺在床上。

“让我看看你。”Loki在乞求，他的眼睛睁得大大的，双手像祈祷一样紧握。“拜托，亲爱的。给我看。让我看看你的。”

Tony坐起来，脱掉长袖，把它扔到房间的另一头，以免自己失去勇气。

“噢，看看你。”Loki先是用手指摩挲，然后用他的嘴唇轻吻过深蓝色的字迹，用手触摸着那错综复杂的字迹。“你太可爱了，Anthony。如此可爱，如此美妙的属于我。只属于我。没有人能够看到你的标记，没有人会认为你属于除我以外的任何人。”

“它说的是什么？”Tony的心怦怦直跳，Loki吻了一下他的胸口，仿佛他能听见那心跳。

“它是这样写的——”Loki的嘴唇弯曲，带着占有欲的微笑，“它说'他是在天空中穿梭的人'。”

“这是什么意思？”Tony的脸色黯然失色，失望地发现这些话并不足以改变他的一生。“我还是不明白。”

"别烦恼，吾爱。它只是意味着你已经永远是我的了。”Loki翻身到Tony身上，心满意足地叹了口气，身体贴在Tony的两腿之间。

“几个世纪前，当我掌握了在维度和世界之间跳跃的能力，既不需要用使用彩虹桥，也不需要海姆达尔之眼来指导我时，其他的神和领域开始称我为空中漫游者。我只是希望能去某个地方，并在几秒钟之内到达那里。我也是通过这种方式第一次来到地球。地球上的凡人叫我‘天空漫游者’，这个名字大多已经被历史遗忘了，他们现在更倾向于称我为‘诡计之神’。”

“但是你——我的那个古老的名字一直刻印在你的手臂上。”Loki惊讶地看着它，将他的唇印在美丽的字母上。“用一种如此古老的语言书写我的名字，甚至连我都不再用这种语言了。这……简直令人惊讶。”

“当我七岁的时候，你死了- ”Tony开始说道，当Loki关切的抬起头时，他笑得很开心。“我妈妈告诉我，有时候我们的灵魂伴侣会生活在这片土地上，有时我们的灵魂伴侣会在天空中穿梭，但这并不重要，因为他们总能找到一种方式找到我们，永远在一起。”

“你的妈妈，”Loki温柔地吻了他一下。“我想她是位女先知吧。她一定是一个很了不起的女人，把一个像你这样厉害的男人抚养成人，知道你的灵魂伴侣可能不属于你的星球，知道我正在漫游天空寻找你。我真希望我能认识她。”

“这就是你现在希望的吗？”嘲弄又回到了Tony的声音里。“那你就可以和我妈妈相遇？而不是和我躺在床上？所有的神都有这种古怪的癖好还是……”

“Anthony，我的爱。”Loki扑倒在他身上，趴在Tony的胸口使劲地哼了一声。“无论在中庭，在Asgard，甚至是在英灵殿，没有任何地方比这里更想让我停留。”他轻弹手腕，他们突然变得赤身裸体，当Loki毫无保留地对着他的时候，Tony咒骂了一声。

“做我的灵魂伴侣并不容易，我也不会为此道歉，但我会把从现在起的每一分钟都花在弥补这一点上。”Loki承诺道。“从现在的每一刻直到来生，直到永恒，你明白吗？无论如何 - ”他轻松地翻了个身，Tony的双眼在他的脑海里回转。“以你喜欢每一种方式。”

“我可以拥有你吗？”Tony喘着粗气，用手指捏着Loki纤细的臀部，“我的意思是，我能接受你——我们可以这样做吗？”Loki的嘴角掠过一丝邪恶的微笑，差点让他上当。“Loki——”

“当然，你可以拥有我，亲爱的。然后我将拥有你。直到我们因尖叫和疲惫而身体酸痛，喉咙嘶哑。然后我将发动我的魔法，恢复你的精力，然后我们可以再次相互拥有。”

“我的神啊。”他们翻身时，Tony呻吟了一声，他的身旁是Loki白皙完美的皮肤。

“哦，叫我Loki就好。”当Tony愉快地闭上眼睛时，Loki一边侧过身子一边假笑，在他耳边喃喃私语。“但是，如果你愿意的话，你可以称呼我为神。”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“我爱你，你知道的。”有一次，Tony脱口而出，那一天春天的阳光穿过窗户。

现在，他们在一起躺在床上的次数已经数不过来，Loki每天晚上都为他唱歌，Tony开始微笑和大笑，从圣诞节过后他们每天都亲吻、亲吻和亲吻。

“我爱你。”Tony又说了一遍，Loki正在用笔勾画缓缓融化的湖面，他转过身来，向他的灵魂伴侣投去探询的目光。

“我不知道当我们的灵魂注定要在一起时，爱是否重要？”Tony继续说着，声音有点颤抖。“但是为了记录下来？我爱你。我做了。 就像你知道的。”

“我爱你，属于人类世界的Anthony。”Loki伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着Tony的脸。“但如果你再一次在同一个句子中使用‘灵魂’和‘命中注定’这两个词，我保证将会发生对你不利的事情。”

Tony只是咧嘴一笑，然后又回去拆烤面包机。

Loki也笑了笑，又继续画着画。

 

第七章

 

所以他们开始一起生活。

机械师和半神，生活在野湖边缘的他们的大房子里，只要他们两人在一起，就满足于这种与世隔绝的生活。

当然，邻居慢慢搬进了他们周围，然后因为Tony要求Loki要善于交际，他们举办了扑克之夜，并在温暖的夏夜里在露天平台上烧烤。

每到假日，他们就会收到一份固定的请柬，被邀请和那对甜蜜的老夫妇共进晚餐，这对老夫妇买下了他们旁边的土地。一旦Loki被发现能做出一种源自阿斯加德食谱的甜得令人作呕的甜点，它就成了每次聚会的主食。

当冬天变得很难熬的时候，他们离开了自己的湖，在亚利桑那州待了几个星期，在沙漠中消磨时光，在那年他们租下的那所房子的池塘边喝冷饮。

Tony的钱从来没有花光过，即使Loki在商店里或商店外都满足于使用自己的魔力，打响指召唤来他们需要的任何东西，但Tony总是坚持要订购东西并付钱。

这让他与现实世界保持着联系，虽然他很乐意离群索居。当然，Loki也纵容了他，甚至在购物时还向Tony索要借记卡，尽管他很久以前就记住了这些号码。

他们的生活属于文明的范畴，一心只管家务，在大多数情况下，这很棒。

 

有些日子很难熬，比如Tony的胸口开始发痛，Loki不得不用他的魔法来缓解疼痛。

有些日子里，Loki对阿斯加德的思念如此之深，让他难以忍受，思乡之情使他日渐消瘦，他的魔力在指间闪烁，直到Tony把他带上床，平息他的焦虑。

当然，在所有新闻主播的时候谈论复仇者联盟时，说起冬日战士看似奇迹般的回归，因为他们仍然不敢相信，说起团队如何像以往一样强大，以及复仇者联盟多么令人耳目一新因为真正的英雄回来了 - 那些也都是艰难的日子。

在他们第一次看到这样的新闻时，Tony把电视从墙上扯下来，扔进了湖里。

Loki翻了翻眼睛，严厉地批评他乱扔垃圾，想用这些举动让Tony振作，不让Tony的过去使他如此不开心。然后Tony在那晚哭泣时，他紧紧地抱着他的灵魂伴侣。Tony为他生命中曾经最快乐的时光而悲伤，为他失去的一切而哭泣。

眼泪一干，Loki就把他们的衣服变走，开始向Tony展示他所拥有的一切，Tony就再也没有为他过去的生活哭泣过。

最后，他给Pepper和Rhodey写了几封信，请求他们原谅他抛弃他们，原谅他曾经远远推开他们对他的爱，让他们知道他现在是多么幸福。

佩珀从来没有回信，可能她太忙于作为“拯救”而生活（“拯救”是pepper拯救世界时的代号），或者实际上，她可能根本就没有收到信。Tony苦笑着接受了。她以这种方式变得更好，而且给她写信只是一种私人的治愈方式，所以没关系。

Rhodey马上回信了，信的前半部分狠狠地训斥了Tony，说他太笨到竟然逃跑了，把自己吓成这个样子，如果他能坐上轮椅穿过那该死的树林，他一定会出现身只为了踢Tony的屁股。

信的后半部分充满了关于他家庭的消息，不太模糊的暗示Tony需要回来并且重新融入这个世界，还有他们在交谈中一直包含的那种常见的互相调侃的恶作剧。

多年来，Tony和Rhodey不停地写信，信件越来越多，直到Rhodey的伤势影响了前任战争机器，他再也不能写回信了。

那年春天，Tony近十年来的第一次飞回东部参加葬礼。他站在Rhodey妈妈的旁边，让他的心脏为他的老朋友 - 同时也是他的最后一个家人 - 而破碎。。

当他回到家后，他有好几天都没有说话。Loki和他一起坐在露台上，看着他的灵魂伴侣努力不让压抑的绝望再次战胜他。

Tony还是挺过来了，晚上他紧紧地依偎着Loki，他是他在这个世界上唯一一个拼命抓住的人——他唯一想要的人。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

在一个特别寒冷的冬天，一场暴风雨席卷了湖面，摧毁了他们房子的大部分二楼。Tony立即去了木材店，准备着手处理他们最大的家庭装修项目，但是Loki看着Tony，他的头发已经快灰白了，他的后背开始弯曲，他建议他们搬到一个不太可能被暴风卷走的地方去。

令人惊讶的是，Tony只反抗了一下便同意了这个提议，在他的房子前摆了个待售的招牌，脸上带着顺从的微笑，并打电话给一家搬家公司。

他们在加利福尼亚北部的一个牧场小屋里定居下来，因为红杉让Loki想起了阿斯加德的树木，而Tony想去钓鱼。当Tony的视力开始衰退时，Loki学会了开车，而如果Tony前一天花了太多时间和Loki一起徒步旅行，他也学会了如何处理需要拐杖的情况。

Loki满足于和Tony一起变老，用魔法来反映出他们一同走过的岁月——他加上眼镜，一根手杖来搭配Tony的，把合身的裤子换成高腰裤，让他的头发变白。

他很高兴能和他的伴侣一起变老。

或者更确切地说，他的丈夫，不是吗？

他们已经在一个春天结婚了，在靠近大海的地方，作为Tony的六十五岁生日礼物，Tony要求Loki最终成为一个诚实的人。没有什么盛大的仪式，因为他们一直满足于留在彼此身边，所以只有他们，海滩和一个牧师。每次Loki听到“神”这个词就咯咯地笑的时候，牧师总是怒目而视。

“他不知道你是个神。”Tony责备道:“别取笑他了!”

Loki笑出声来。“这正是有趣的地方，Anthony。”

当念到他们的誓言时，Loki承诺，无论宇宙带他去哪里，他都会一直漫游，直到回家；而Tony承诺，他总会闪耀着灵魂之光，无论如何都能够让Loki找到他。

那又伤感又浪漫。

Loki弯下腰，吻了他的新丈夫，直到牧师咳嗽起来，不安地把目光移开。

Loki在小木屋里种植并照料着一个巨大的花园，里面种植着玫瑰、草本植物，以及一排排开满美丽花朵的植物。他的母亲，Frigga，一直照料着一个完美的花园，而他更喜欢在地球做这件事。不需要魔法，只需要知识、爱和一点点运气。

“Anthony，亲爱的？”一天，Loki打电话来，在找到他的丈夫之前先把手上的污垢擦掉了。“你想出来到花园里去吗？我的玫瑰刚刚开花了，来看看吧。”

“我当然想看。”Tony抬起头来，对着通常挂在墙上的那个旧钟修修补补，然后摘下眼镜，“帮我一下，好吗？”

Loki扶他起来很容易，即使外表是一位老人的面貌，他依然强壮，帮助Tony出了门。他亲了Tony一下，这位厚脸皮的天才评论Loki的新眼镜如何让他看起来像一个图书管理员，要命的是他可一直对图书馆员抱有某种想法。

“你真无可救药，我的爱。”Loki让Tony坐在长凳上。“你这个年纪的人，快七十岁了，还对图书管理员有欲望。”

“只对这个图书管理员。”Tony揶揄道，Loki又吻了他。

在温暖的季节里，他们每天下午都在花园里度过，Loki跪在泥土里，Tony闭着眼睛在阳光下晒太阳，他的膝盖上盖着一条毯子。当Loki完成花园的活计后，他们会在傍晚沿着海滩散步，手牵着手，分享同一支冰激凌，在太阳落山时拾着贝壳。

他们等了这么久才得到这样的幸福，一切都很完美。

或者至少……这些年里都很完美。

 

 

但它不可能永远持续下去，不是吗？

 

 

第八章

警告：主要角色死亡。

 

Tony的医生带来了坏消息。

多年来因为在钢铁侠战甲内承受的伤害太大，他的心脏已经无法修复了。多年来Tony没有养成正确的饮食习惯，也对其他器官造成了伤害。他在每一件事上强迫自己挑战极限，都付出了精神和肉体的双重代价。酒精中毒引起的肝损伤。以及他们以为早在多年前就已经根除的钯中毒，却已在他的骨头里恶化成了癌症。

钢铁侠正在分崩离析。

医生想给他们一个时间限制，但Tony告诉他，不要打扰他们了。

Loki只是在他的额头上轻吻了一下，然后他们默默地离开了医生的办公室，双手紧紧地握在一起，开车回家，走向花园，坐在一天中最后几缕温暖的阳光中。

这仅仅是又一件他们需要一起面对的事，又一件上了‘需要他们一起克服’的难题清单的事。

在第一年左右，他们不再考虑这个问题的最终结果，但最终他们不得不往这方面想。因为即使生活没有立刻改变，一旦它开始行动，那一切都发生的太快了。

他们在悠闲的傍晚沿着水边散步，慢慢地，变成了Loki推着Tony的轮椅，沿着木板路走下去，从美味的冰激凌变成了Tony可以吃得更轻松的易消化的食物。他们也比平时更早回到家，因为Tony很快就会觉得冷。

Tony开始睡得越来越多，Loki很轻松地把他抱到床上，堆起毯子，把Tony紧紧地抱在胸前，紧挨着他小睡，一睡就是几个小时。

很快，Loki在外面呆的时间减少了，更多的时间里他坐在桌子旁，看着Tony重新组装那些成为他的修修补补的牺牲品的家用电器。但现在，这件事变得不那么惬意了，反而更令人沮丧，因为Tony的双手不住地发抖，直到他再也不能使用他的工具了。

接着，他们又展开了关于如何处理Tony仍然相当可观的资产的可怕谈话，他们一起选择了几个慈善机构来接收巨额的资金。为了鼓励学生上大学，他们设立了一个奖学金基金，然后他们就Tony坚持要把大部分的钱留给Loki一事进行了激烈的争吵。

“我不需要钱，Anthony。“Loki争辩道。“一旦你走了，在这个世界上再也不会有任何我想要的东西。”

Tony马上反驳道:“好吧，不管怎么说，你会比我活得长得多，所以把数百万美元存起来以备不时之需也无妨。你必须真正的购买食物，Loki，你不能只把食物从商店里传送过来!别再这么可笑了!”

Loki怒气冲冲地离开了家，Tony坐在轮椅上，眼睛盯着报纸，泪水模糊了他的双眼。

他们的争执从未持续超过几个小时。

Loki回到家，有足够的时间为他的丈夫做饭。他们会沉浸在夜晚共享浴室的时间里，这是他们晚上的新爱好，一起泡在温暖的水里。Loki知道这能减轻Tony的一些慢性疼痛，而且他们可以紧挨着彼此，在带他的丈夫上床睡觉和整晚躺在一起之前就能如此亲密。

一个秋日，当风刮得越来越冷的时候，Loki到外面去采集当下季节的最后几朵花，想给房子增添一点色彩。Tony差点是把他推出门外的，他说他需要小睡一下，而且他的丈夫需要呼吸一下新鲜空气，Tony还取笑他说你的脸色开始变得苍白，这可不怎么好看。

于是Loki把Tony安顿在沙发上，用毯子裹住他的腿取暖，然后在他可爱的花园里呆了一段时间，用手指抚摸着泥土，几天来他第一次露出了微笑。

Tony在沙发上睡着了。

 

阳光从窗户射进来，使他感到温暖。

在午后的阳光下，他做了一个梦。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

她个子很高，金发碧眼，非常美丽，但他完全不认识。

“我已经很久没有梦见女人了。”Tony笑着说，然后停了下来，惊讶地发现他的声音变成了他年轻时代的丰满结实的男高音，而不是最近和缓的低语。

“哦，这可很好!”他低头看着三十岁的自己:强壮的双腿，精瘦的肌肉，没有被弧型反应堆弄出的丑陋伤疤，也没有随后几年的战斗留下的伤痕。“我想我能得到的唯一的公平，就是在我的梦中我能变得年轻，对吗？”

女人平静地对他微笑。“Anthony Laufeyson.”

“是我。”当人们说出他的全名时，Tony总是感受到和以前一样的骄傲。

“我想给你讲个故事。”她轻声说，无论出于某种原因，毕竟梦没有意义。Tony点了点头，穿过一条小路，坐在她旁边的门廊秋千上。

“有一个古老的北欧传说，”她开始讲道。“讲的是两个灵魂伴侣在寻找对方。他们两个一路上都经历了太多的痛苦，以至于他们几乎不再相信灵魂伴侣，甚至准备放弃爱与被爱。但是当他们最终找到对方的时候，他们的爱情燃烧得如此明亮，以至于众神都在嫉妒，甚至死亡也无法将他们的纽带切断。”

“看到他们的爱情滋养出了强大的力量，众神就从地球上取走他们的灵魂，使他们成为天上最明亮的星星。自那之后，每一个看到星光的人都会知道，即使死亡也无法使真正的爱情分离，真正的爱情将永存于世。”

Tony摸了摸他手臂上的字母，激动得喉咙哽咽、那个女人又笑了。“你相信灵魂伴侣吗，Anthony？”

“毫无疑问。”他坚定地回答说。“我绝对相信。我的丈夫，我的灵魂伴侣，是我一生中遇到的最好的事情。没有他，我什么都不是。

 

“灵魂印记正在烧灼着你，因为它知道你必须离他而去，不是吗？”

Tony把目光移开，一股悲伤的情绪涌上他的心头。“我永远也不想让他经历失去灵魂伴侣的痛苦。”

“但是他这样对你做过。”她指出。 “好几次，不是吗？”

“那并不重要。我可以处理这种事。但我不想让他不得不面对这一切。”Tony固执地说。“他已经经历了太多太多，我不想让他再经受失去我的痛苦。”

美丽的女人伸出一只手去摸他的额头。

“从你出生的那天起，你就认为自己受到了诅咒，不是吗？因为被诅咒，你拥有一个未知的标记，一个让你经历如此多痛苦的灵魂伴侣。无论你想做什么，生活都充满了艰难的考验。”

Tony点了点头，那女人在他耳畔低语。“请相信我，Anthony Laufeyson，从今天开始，你受到了祝福。”

那女人吻了吻他的额头，她在一缕光线中闪烁起光芒，如此纯净，使他的眼睛受到了伤害。

她离开后，Tony皱了皱眉头，在他的额头上摸了一下那个炽热的吻，对突如其来的玫瑰花的芳香感到惊奇。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Anthony，我的爱人。”Loki跪在床边，紧紧地握着Tony的手。

“去花园吧。“Tony咕哝道。“别在我旁边打转了。你快让我疯了。”

Loki收回了咒骂的冲动，勉强笑了笑，轻触Tony的额头上的一缕头发。自从一周前Tony从午睡中醒来，抱怨头痛得厉害，他的健康状况就在急转直下，Loki心里知道他正在失去他了。

"玫瑰可以开一整天。”他温柔地说道。“我想和你在一起。”

用他一贯的邪恶方式，Tony苍白的脸上挑起了一边的眉毛。“你为什么要种玫瑰？你爱他们，但为什么如此深爱？我想你从来没告诉过我。”

“我母亲在阿斯加德的玫瑰花园，是会被写进诗和歌曲中的美丽地方。”Loki带着悲伤的笑容解释道。“所以我也在地球上种植它们。没有她的玫瑰可爱，但它迟早会的。”

“你的母亲，Frigga。“Tony咕哝道。“对吧？”

Loki好奇地看着他。“是的。Frigga。你为什么问这个？”

“嗯……”Tony很难睁开眼睛，Loki颤抖着几乎喘不过气来。他的生命力消失得太快了。

“让我看看你。”Tony微弱的耳语道，他的请求几乎听不见。

“什么，亲爱的？“Loki靠近他。“你说什么？”

Tony非常努力地睁开眼睛。“让我看看你。把你的魔法撤掉。”

“但是，我们都老了，Anthony，我没有必要——”

“让我看看我嫁的那个火辣的混蛋。”Tony很坚持，不停地挥着手，声音很像他以前的样子，Loki忍不住屈服了。

他的手腕轻轻一抬，老头子的外表就消失了，取而代之的是高个子的Loki，和以前一样年轻，长长的黑发披拂在肩膀上，一双明亮的绿色眼睛，以及完美的白皙的肌肤。

“他就在这儿呢。”Tony咧嘴一笑，Loki俯下身来温柔地吻他。

“你想让我也把你变年轻吗？我们可以一起年轻的过一天。”他好色地眨了眨眼，“我们下午肯定能做点什么，嗯？”

Tony哈哈大笑，直到咳嗽起来。“我可能会看起来很年轻，但我仍然没有精力像我想象的对你做那些事，所以也许今天不行。”

Loki点点头，把Tony的手握得更紧了。“当然可以，亲爱的，改天再说吧。”

“你会没事吗？”Tony问道。“在我死后？”

“求求你，别谈这件事，Anthony，我不能——”Loki摇了摇头。“我不能谈这件事。别问我这个。”

“生生不息，辛巴。”他回答道，Loki的眼睛转了一圈，这是另一部他几乎不能理解的电影。“我只是说——”

“我不能!”Loki的声音惊慌失措，在这些年Tony里只听过仅仅几次他这样的声音。“Anthony，我不能。别逼我说这件事!我不能!”

“不能谈论它吗？”

“不，没有你我活不下去!”Loki把一只手放在胸前，盖住了他的灵魂印记。“我能感觉到你，我的爱。我能感觉到你正在从这里，从我身边溜走，这简直像用刀剑刺穿我的心口，将我杀死。每一次呼吸，每一次心跳，Anthony，我能感觉到你正从我身边离去，而我不能——”

他泪如雨下，头落在Tony的胸口前，肩膀不住地颤抖。“我不能这么做。”他哽咽了。“我做不到。”

“我因为你至少经历了五次这样的事。”Tony故意想说得有趣一些，但他抚摸着Loki黑色头发的手指颤抖着。“你可只为我经历一次而已。”

“你是一个比我坚强的人，Anthony。一个比我更优秀，我一直想成为的人。我无法忍受这个。我也不想忍受这个。我不想要，我不——”

“嘘。嘘， Lo。”这是Tony曾经使用过的唯一的昵称，也是他给Loki的唯一的昵称，他曾经抱怨说没有什么可爱的方法来缩短阿斯加德人的名字，而现在这只是让Loki更加伤心，淌下了更多的眼泪。“对不起，我提起了这个话题。我很抱歉。我们别谈这个了。你会为我唱歌吗？”

“什-什么 ？”他漫不经心地擦了擦脸，把Tony的手放到唇边。“你说什么？”

“为我唱歌。”Tony坚持道。“你已经很久没有唱过我们的歌了。现在来吧。”

“哦。哦，当然，亲爱的。我什么愿意为你做。”

Loki慢吞吞地靠得更近了，尽量靠近床，不碰到Tony脆弱的身躯。他用一个吻把他们的嘴唇紧紧地重叠在一起，然后弯下腰对着Tony的耳朵唱歌，他低沉的声音一如既往地有力，熟悉的词句从他的舌头上滑落，旋律在他们之间的空气中回旋。

他一直唱着，直到Tony再次微笑，直到泪水在他们眼中干涸。他唱着，Tony把他们的手指绞在一起，把他们的手抱在胸前，低声说他多么爱Loki。

他一直唱着，直到Tony的手松开了，直到他的呼吸减慢，渐渐地停止了，直到他的手掌下那稳定的、稳定的心跳永远的停止了。

然后，这位诡计之神跪倒在地，他撕心裂肺地尖叫着，为灵魂承受的无尽的痛苦而哀鸣。  
   
因为他的灵魂之光暗了下来，永远的熄灭了；刻印在他胸口的深蓝色印记，最终变为了静默的灰白色。

 

第九章

 

当太阳升起时，Loki睁开了那双绿色的眼睛。

很快他又闭上了眼睛，诅咒着。

他再也不想看到日出了。

 

这几个星期以来，面对没有Anthony在身边的每一天，事情变得糟糕透顶。床太大了，舒适的房子突然变得幽闭恐怖，玫瑰花园的美丽简直令人厌恶。

他想把自己葬在房子里，永不离开。

他想把小木屋烧成灰烬，他想尖叫到声音嘶哑破碎。

他只是想让时间停下来。

他希望一切都停止。

-

玫瑰。

一阵刺鼻的气味扑鼻而来，他皱起了眉头，穿着睡衣，从卧室里走出来，一瞬间衣着整齐的站在厨房里。到底是谁来打扰他的悲伤，谁能觉得到现在还有事情能够困扰到他？

花园里的秋千在晃动，几秒之后，Loki站在了秋千的前面。

“母亲。”连续几周的悲伤让他的声音中没有任何的感情，即使他震惊地发现Frigga站在他的花园中。“...有一段时间不见了。”

“是几十年了，我的儿子。”Frigga一看到他，她美丽的眼睛里就盈满了泪水，向他伸出一只手。“哦，你很痛苦，Loki，我几乎无法忍受你变成这样。哦，我的儿子。来这里。”

Loki没有理会那只伸出来的手，也没有理会Frigga提起他的悲伤。Loki坐在她旁边的长凳上，吞咽着喉咙里的肿块，踢着秋千。“什么风把你吹到我的花园里来了，妈妈？我努力了将近四十年没有做任何恶作剧，所以我做了些什么引起了阿斯加德的兴趣呢？”

“不是阿斯加德感兴趣，”Frigga温柔地纠正道，“是一位母亲的兴趣。你已经很久没有回家了。也许是时候你该——”

“阿斯加德不是我的家。已经好几个世纪都不再是了。这里是我现在的家。这里是我- - -”

他的声音嘶哑了，但当Frigga伸手去碰他时，他畏缩了一下。“我们住在一起的地方。”

“他们给了他一个英雄的葬礼，你也知道。”Frigga从空中拿了一份报纸，这是几周前的报纸，宣布亿万富翁、前钢铁侠Anthony·Stark已经去世。“还有公园里的一座雕像。荣誉勋章。和他应得的一切。”

Loki并没有去拿那张报纸。他已经读过了。

报纸有几页都是Tony·Stark的讣告，钢铁侠的讣告。每个英雄都站出来说些什么，人们分享故事，画画，制作致敬的视频。文章接着讲述了他的死亡是如何被数百万人哀悼的，如果没有钢铁侠的出现，世界将会有多么大的不同，如果他不在，现在世界永远不会是这样的。

“是的。”他痛苦地说道。“人们等到他走了，才选择想起他为他们所做的一切。尽管他的朋友抛弃了他，把他赶出了他的城市，像对待隔夜的垃圾一样把他扔掉。我参加了……葬礼。那猥琐又可憎。”Loki冷笑着说。“那不是一场葬礼，而是一场媒体届的马戏团表演。那里的每个人都要被拍照，就好像他们真的见鬼的在乎他一样。”

“他们不知道你们的关系，是吗？”Frigga问道。“你一定不是用自己的真身去的吧？”

“是的，我去了是以一种——”他的手一挥，他的外表就变为了老人的面貌，然后又回到了他平常的样子。“即使那个红发的婊子间谍也没认出我来，尽管我肯定我是她最不喜欢的人之一。不，没有人知道Anthony和我的关系。这是我们之间保持的秘密，不会被他们毁灭和利用。我真希望他们知道这件事，这样我就能剥掉他们脸上的虚伪表情了。”

“我的儿子，你这么快就变得小气和爱报复了？”Frigga的声音听起来伤心。“真的吗？”

“母亲。我什么都没有了。“Loki把头靠在秋千上。 “既然我的光已经消失了，我一无所有，只能回到我的小把戏、恶作剧和魔法中去，漫无目的地在宇宙间再游荡个一千年。当然，我又变得心胸狭窄，报复心旺盛。老实说，这是我最擅长的。我不想有任何感情。但是，如果我不得不感受到某些东西，至少它是……”他挥了挥双手，渐渐降低自己说话的声音。

“我能给你讲个故事吗？”

“我不是个小孩子。”他冷冷地回答，“我不想要一个故事。”

Frigga叹了口气。“不，你不是小孩子，但你仍然是我的儿子，我会以我最擅长的方式安慰你。”她的声音哽住了，她张开双臂。“摇着我的宝贝，给他讲一个故事，给他唱首歌来抚慰他……”

“不要唱歌！”Loki厉声说道。“你怎么敢，”他握紧拳头，弯下背脊努力控制自己的情绪。“曾经所有那些悲伤的时候，你都对我唱歌，告诉我，有一天我会找到我的灵魂之光。但是你从未告诉过我当我再次失去他时，我该怎么做。你怎么敢——对我唱那首歌。”

“Loki——”

“不!”他摇着头喊道。“我终于找到了他，妈妈，但是我甚至没有和他一起度过40年。我等了无数个无数个世纪，才只得到他生命的一半。”泪水涌了出来，滑过他的面颊，Loki也无心把它们擦掉。

“事情就像你说过的那样发生了。我找到了他，爱上了他，仅仅过了几周，我就可以抱着他，唱我们的歌哄他入睡。”Loki的声音终于爆发了，他用手捂住了脸。

“我一直唱，直到我觉得他的光芒完全熄灭了。现在看看我变成了什么样子。我又一次独自一人了。我现在该怎么办？我应该去哪里漫游，去哪里寻觅，当没有人、没有任何人叫我回家的时候我不断地漫游又有什么意义呢？妈妈，我该怎么活下去呢？我的光彻底消失了，如果我不得不再听到那首歌，我可能—我可能—”

这一次，当Frigga把他拉近时，Loki并没有反抗，她哭着，她最小的儿子在她的臂弯里抽泣着，紧紧地抱着她，痛苦地颤抖着。

“只是讲一个故事。”她低声说。“把你的头放在我的膝盖上，亲爱的，就像我们以前一样。”她用手指梳理他的头发，试图找到安慰他的话。“现在——好好听着，我的孩子。”

“故事是这样的，”她开始说道，“一个古老的传说，关于两个灵魂伴侣试图找到彼此。一个人穿越了天空、世界和维度，只为寻找他的伴侣，寻找那个精神之光如此闪耀，即使穿越时空他也可以找到的人，寻找那个能给他一个称之为家的地方的人。”

“经过了几年，甚至几个世纪，直到有一天，漫游者终于遇到了那个闪闪发光的人，他的灵魂从他的胸膛向外闪耀着神圣的光芒。但即使等了这么久，相遇的时间也不合适，他们不得不分道扬镳，但因为他们命中注定要在一起，他们又在一个大湖的岸边相遇了。”

她擦去Loki脸颊上的泪水。“当他们的灵魂最终融合在一起时，”她平静地继续说道。“当他们的灵魂纽带最终被激发时，它燃烧得如此明亮，如此纯净，以至于连神都对他们的爱感到敬畏。因此，当精神之光开始暗淡时，众神就把精神之光和漫游者一同投入天空，化为一颗星，这样他们就可以永远地在一起了。每隔几十年，当那颗星从中庭上空掠过时，所有人类都会被提醒，纯洁而完美的爱情是可能存在的，即使是时间、空间或者死亡也无法将真正的灵魂伴侣分离。”

Loki听着，泪如雨下，他咬着嘴唇，不让自己哭出来。这个故事如此熟悉，既抚慰又摧毁了他的心。

“我的儿子。”Frigga轻轻地推了他一下，直到他坐起来，她用双手捧着他的脸颊。“你已经相信了那么久你是被诅咒的存在，被诅咒你永远找不到你的灵魂伴侣，被诅咒了永远不能平静，被诅咒了永远在无数个世界和领域间独自徘徊。但请相信我，Loki Laufeyson，从今天开始，你就是被祝福的。”

她向前倾身，吻了吻他的额头。

然后她带着明亮的光线消失了，留下了浓浓的玫瑰的清香。

Loki坐在那里，呆了很长一段时间，盯着他的花园，不想离开他的母亲为这座冷清的空房子留下的温暖的记忆。他仍旧因为这个故事感到疼痛和受伤，因为他不得不提到了Anthony，不得不说起他灵魂中被掩埋在最深处的悲伤。

有那么一分钟，他想要离开地球，跟着母亲回到阿斯加德，在熟悉的世界里迷失自我，混沌地过几个世纪，直到这一切都不再使他痛苦。

但是，他无法想到离开他们的家，无法想到睡在除了他们共享的床上的任何地方，无法想到在除了他们的厨房之外的地方做饭。所以他重重地叹了口气，强迫自己回到孤独的小木屋，准备通过吃饭的动作，只是为了再次让他感觉与Tony密不可分。

他伸手到冰箱里拿鸡蛋，想知道牛奶是否变质了，这时一个声音把他吓了一跳。

 

“嘿，你在做早餐吗?能不能-给我也来点?”

 

Loki把盛鸡蛋的容器摔到地上，蛋液溅在地板上，他茫然地转头……盯着看。

“Anthony。”他喘息着，膝盖几乎要软掉了。“A-Anthony ?”

Tony用一只手摩挲着他那一头乌黑毛躁的头发，羞怯地笑了笑。“嘿，Lo。”

Tony咧嘴笑着看着自己光着膀子的身体。没有弧型反应堆留下的疤痕，没有多年来穿着他的战甲被人扔来扔去造成的神经损伤。他的背部挺直，双手很稳，视力完美。“你可以检查我。我又回到三十岁了。”

“这是怎么回事……”Loki艰难地咽了口唾沫，忍住了尖叫的冲动。“Anthony，我亲手埋葬了你。你怎么在这里?”

“我记得我在卧室里睡着了，听着你唱歌。”Tony的语速放慢。“然后我和你妈妈……Frigga，一起在玫瑰花园醒来。她在梦中来找过我一次，你知道，大约在一个星期前我快要死——”看出Loki的退缩，他摇了摇头。“——总之是一个星期前。我又见到了她，但这次我认出了她。”

“她对你说了什么?”Loki问，仍然目不转睛地盯着他，确信他是否只是看到了一个幽灵，确信是否他的悲伤正在折磨他，他的头脑在捉弄他。“我的母亲。她让你做了什么?”

“她让我照看她的玫瑰花，而她去拜访她的儿子。这就是她说的。所以我在花园里闲逛，我敢肯定她只走了几分钟?就在那之后，我从床上醒来。就是这样。”

“我不明白……这是怎么回事……”Loki嘶嘶地说，抓住他的胸口，感受到他的灵魂印记开始燃烧起来。他撕开了他的衬衫，低头看他的印记，那印记再次泛着深沉的蓝色。

“我的印记。”他惊呆地看着那蓝色的字迹。“我的灵魂伴侣。真的是你。”

“的确……真的是。”Tony站了起来，一只手放在自己的印记上。“Frigga给我讲了一个故事，或者一个传说什么的，关于两个被变成星星的灵魂伴侣，因为——”

“因为他们的爱燃烧得如此纯粹，以至于众神都无法忍受看到他们分离。”Loki补完了他的话，Tony咧嘴一笑。

“你也听说了这个故事?我有种感觉她是在说我们。”

“可以想象。”Loki同意了，他们沉默了下来，无法将目光从彼此身上移开。

“我不厌其烦地看着这么一件令人惊叹的礼物，但是…”一分钟后，Loki不知所措地摊开双手。“Anthony，我不明白……”

“什么也不但是。”Tony打断了他。“我们稍后再谈技术问题吧。我又三十岁了，老公，感觉好极了。”

Loki抬起头来，他那双绿色的眼睛盯着Tony那双贪婪地在他身上徘徊的黑眼睛。

“三十岁。比我们第一次结合的时候小十五岁。”Tony步步紧逼。“所以，也许我们待会儿来搞清楚后来发生的事背后的科学原理比较好，你知道的……及时行乐（carpe diem，拉丁文）。”

“你想做什么呢，Anthony?”Loki笑着问道，他那该死的微笑让Tony的血压飙升。

“来吧，我的灵魂伴侣，”Tony谄媚地伸出手，“给我看些魔法。我的心现在砰砰直跳，所以我们得好好利用它。有上千件事情我们可以随后再谈，但是现在——”他向Loki抛下最淘气又无赖的笑容，咬着嘴唇，期待着Loki向他靠近，伸出手来。

“我的爱。我仍然无法相信这是真的——”

他们的掌心之间爆发出火花，一道肉眼可见的电弧从这几英寸的缝隙中穿过，将他们分开，并在空气中碎裂。

Tony的黑眼睛睁得大大的，Loki咧嘴一笑，挥动着手指，让魔力在他们之间屈伸扭转。

“真的是你。”他又走近Tony，拉近了距离，把他们的手指交缠在一起。“我的灵魂伴侣。我的精神之光。我又一次找到你了。你又回到了我们的家。”

“你是想让我哭吗?”Tony问道，Loki笑了笑，伸手去擦掉已经从Tony脸上掉下来的眼泪。“因为我更愿意你引诱我。”

Loki哼了几小节他们的歌，然后打了个响指，把他们传送到他们的卧室，躺在床上。Tony开始大笑起来，笑声饱满、丰富而美妙，这是Loki听过的最甜美的声音。

 

“我的精神之光。”他低声喃喃。

“我的天空漫游者。“Tony也低声回道。“来为我唱我们的歌吧。”

 

第十章

很多，很多年以后……

********************************

“菲利普，放下那本旧书，来迎接我们的新邻居!孩子们，我很抱歉。”甜美、活泼的林恩太太抱歉地说，“昨晚他看到了一颗彗星，他就把胳膊肘埋在了书里，试图研究它到底是哪一个。”

“我找到了!”菲利普·林恩冲下楼来，手里挥舞着一本厚厚的旧书。“看这个，孩子们，你们应该会感兴趣的。昨天晚上出现的那颗彗星叫……”他用手指在书页上划了一下。“...漫游者。它每五十年出现一次，关于它最古老的故事是我发现的这个北欧传说。这个故事是关于一个能穿越不同领域的神，以及他的灵魂伴侣，他的胸前有一束光，可以照亮神回家的路。”

他透过眼镜凝视着家里的来访者。“当然，我是在转述，但这是一个可爱的故事。有趣的是，这颗彗星首次被记录是在21世纪中期，到现在关于它我们只有几百年的有价值的信息。无论出于什么意图和目的，它只在轨道上出现了一天，他们以北欧神话的名字命名了它，可能是因为一些浪漫的原因。”

“亲爱的，他们不在乎这种事!”米丝蒂骂了一句，笑着转过身来。“现在，你们两个小伙子刚搬进来?有新邻居可真令人兴奋!

“是的，太太，就住在山上。对于这个世界的某些领域，我总是情有独钟。关于祖先和所有这些。”

“是的，当然。你的名字真有趣，Laufeyson。你知道这被认为是诡计之神，Loki的姓吗?”菲利普插话道。

“我知道。”那两个看上去三十多岁的男人相视而笑。“我们喜欢这个村庄，远离那些高科技是一件令人愉快的事情。在这里能生活得慢一点。”

“确实如此。山上变化不大，我想这个地方和两百年前彗星第一次出现的时候是一样的，再两百年前也是一样。”菲利普接过妻子递给他的那杯茶，坐在沙发上。“那么，你们是Logan和- - - - - -”

“Anthony。”Tony伸出手，和他握了握手。“叫我丈夫Lo就好。你知道关于传说的事吗?如果你不介意的话，我很想听听关于彗星的传说。”

“哦!太好了!当然!”菲利普兴奋地翻着书，直到找到他想要的东西。“就在这儿。“他开始用一种忧郁的声音朗读起来，“这是在众神的时代写的，两个灵魂伴侣互相寻找的古老传说……”

“真的吗?你想听这个故事吗?”Loki把手指交叉在一起，对着他的丈夫微笑。“你听的还不够多吗?”

“嘘，我最喜欢的部分是当旅行者发现他的精神之光时。”Tony告诫道，Loki紧紧握住他的手。

“这也是我最喜欢的部分。”

他轻轻地摩挲着他的灵魂印记，按在那些深蓝的字母上，这些字母在许多年前经历了第一次——也是最后一次可怕的时刻之后再也没有变白过。

Tony一直都是三十岁，年轻而完美，和他以前一样美丽、诙谐又聪明。世界在他们身边转动和变化，但是他们从来没有变老过一天。

每隔大约五十年左右，Tony回来的那个早晨出现过的那颗星就会从头上掠过天空，他们会从他们居住的任何地方继续前进。从加利福尼亚到澳大利亚，在罗马有一段难忘的时光，然后他们在南美洲当牧场主，之后去了土耳其的一所学校教书。

只要他们在一起，无论他们在哪里或者去哪里都不重要。

Tony现在每天都会笑，嘲笑Loki对他耍的每一个花招，Loki也惊叹于Tony能用一些零散的小零件创造出的东西。在他们旅行的过程中，他们坚持住在小城镇和乡村里，在那里他们可以安静地生活，画画，徒步旅行，或是在车库中修修补补。

当战争再次爆发，世界陷入混乱时，他们退回到深山里，因为他们已经目睹过足够持续到永远的战斗了。

当科技飞速发展，人类能够生活在遥远的星球上时，Tony又嫉妒又渴望，所以Loki带他去了Alfheim，向他展示Tony仍然难以描述的花朵和动物，甚至连那里的生物和人Tony都无法理解。

但他们最后总是回到地球上，回到他们当时称之为家的那个小木屋，一起做早餐，一起画画，一起修补，在阳光下度过慵懒的下午。

每天晚上，无论他们在哪里，Loki都用双臂搂住他的灵魂伴侣，唱着歌哄他入睡。

这些年来，Tony从来没有要求过翻译这首歌，从没有想过歌里说的是什么。他只是听到Loki唱着这首歌就够了，他轻哼着熟悉的曲调，直到睡着了。

但是Loki知道这些词的意思，因为它们用的是和Tony手臂上的文字一样古老的语言。

这是Frigga几千年前写的那首歌，为了那个在和冰霜巨人战争后被收养的、她的小宝贝写的歌。

这首歌和神自己一样古老，和他们之间的灵魂纽带一样完美，这首歌讲述了两个灵魂伴侣最终找到彼此的爱情故事——

 

 

一个走遍了无数星空和天际寻找他的爱，另一个则是一直闪耀着璀璨的光芒，只为指引他的爱人回家。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

全文完。

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> 酒&N：  
>    
> 第一次被安利读完这篇文章，很自然的被灵魂伴侣间的张力所感动，很多正剧都无法带给人这种强烈的代入感，所以希望给其他同好呈现这个世界里最美好的洛基和托尼。虽然N是英格兰人，有些细节或许我们俩也没能把这份感情原原本本译过来，也有不尽人意之处，但还是感谢大家的支持评论小红心。  
>    
> 酒：下一步准备翻译一篇长篇霜铁正剧，大概30w字未完结，有精力一起翻译的小可爱们lof私聊或comment。爱你们~


End file.
